Cazador shinobi
by master master god
Summary: shinigami deja a Minato vivo tras sellar a kyubi, pero este se lleba a naruto a otro planeta donde sera criado en las artes de matar a sangre fria, como un cazador, naruxharem, lemon, violencia, pesimo summary pero denle una oportunidad
1. prologo

Hola amigos, soy master, me presento y esta historia es el primer crossover de naruto que hago, no sé si les valla a gustar pero hare lo mejor que pueda.

-hablando- -(pensando)-

(-Intervenciones o notas mías-)

No me pertenece ni naruto ni la película de depredador, solo la historia

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hoy era el mejor día de la vida de Minato Namicaze, conocido como el Yondaime Hokage de la aldea de Konojagakure no Sato, o aldea escondida entre las hojas, el porqué, porque hoy se suponía que todo marcharía bien, su esposa Kushina Uzumaki avía dado a luz a un par de gemelos, haciéndolo estar enormemente feliz, pero no podía descuidar su labor de mantener el sello que aprisionaba al temible Kyubi no Yoko, el más poderoso de los nueve bijus, dentro de su esposa, pues se debilitaba debido a la condición de Jinchuriki en una mujer como su esposa, todo iba muy bien hasta que se fue por el caño.

Un ruido lo desconcentro, volteo y vio con horror como la esposa de su predecesor, el Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, yacía en el suelo muerta, además de ver a su asesino, un hombre enmascarado que solo se veía su ojo derecho, con capa negra, el cual sostenía a sus dos hijos, Naruto, el hijo mayor por minutos, y Naruko, su hija menor-¿Quién eres?, libera a mis hijos-dijo furioso y a la ves aterrado-quien soy no importa, si tanto quieres que los libere, con todo gusto-dijo el enmascarado lanzando a los pequeños en el aire, pero Minato, rápidamente al ver eso lanzo uno de sus kunai de tres puntas, el cual se clavó en la pared, de la nada apareció Minato sosteniendo a sus hijos, notando que estos tenían papel bomba en sus frazadas, rápidamente se las quito antes que explotaran, el salió volando pero protegió a sus hijos para que no tuvieran daños. Por desgracia eso sirvió como distracción para que el enmascarado secuestrara a su esposa, le cual ahora estaba atada con sellos a unas rocas no muy lejos de donde estaban, mientras el enmascarado rompía el sello y liberaba al Kyubi.

Minato con ayuda de su Hiraishin no Jutsu(jutsu del dios del trueno volador) llegaba a otro refugio, depositando a sus dos hijos en una cuna-tengo que hacer algo-dijo para volver a desaparecer.

(Desde aquí la pelea es igual, hasta el momento de sellado del Kyubi)

Minato ahora sobre Gamabunta frente al Kyubi inmovilizado por las cadenas de Kushina, se encontraba realizando una secuencia de sellos de mano, mientras un clon sostenía a sus hijos, termino la secuencia y pronuncio-Juin no Shiki Fujin-entonses al instante, tras el apareció la aterradora de un ser color purpura, cabello blanco largo, una figura que si no estuviera cubierta por un manto blanco se vería la clara apariencia semi esquelética, tenía dos cuernos, uno a cada lado de su cabeza y tenía un ninjato en la boca-**para que me has llamado mortal**-pregunto la vos espectral del Shinigami, entonces el rubio lo miro y dijo-Shinigami-sama, le ruego por favor que selle al Kyubi en mis dos hijos, Naruto y Naruko-dijo señalando a los pequeños, el shinigami los observo y pregunto-**estas consiente del precio a pagar por lo que me estas pidiendo**-pregunto el shinigami-si, lo estoy Shinigami-sama-dijo Minato en una vos triste, entonces el Shinigami hace aparecer una guadaña enorme, con un cráneo entre la hoja y el mango de la misma, con la cual corto al kyubi peo en vez de lastimarlo, lo dividió en dos partes que se convirtieron en esferas que el Shinigami tomo con ambas manos, las esferas eran una de color rojo muy oscuro, esa era el poder del Kyubi, mientras la otra era de un color naranja con amarillo, esa era el alma del Kyubi, mientras él se acercaba con ambas esferas en manos, vio el altar en el que estaban ambos pequeños-(**que interesante, este gaki será interesante en el futuro, pero en qué sentido**)-se preguntaba el Shinigami viendo a naruto, entonces introdujo las esferas en cada niño, el poder en Naruko y el alma en Naruto, en ese momento llego Hiruzen con Jiraya, un equipo Ambu y Kushina muy cansada- estoy listo Shinigami-sama-dijo un resignado y triste Minato, ante la mirada de todos, en especial la de su esposa quien no quería perder a su marido-**dime algo mortal, que harías si te ofrezco no llevarme tu alma, a cambio de otra cosa**-fue lo que le dijo el Sinigami, sorprendiendo enormemente a los presentes, entonces Minato y Kushina tuvieron una mirada esperanzada de que podrían criar a sus hijos- aceptaría Shinigami-sama, pero cuál sería el precio-pregunto un esperanzado Minato, el shinigami sonrió macabramente, dándole mala espina a Hiruzen y a Jiraya-**eso en un momento, pero dime, aceptas el trato**-dijo, sin dudarlo por un instante Minato respondió-acepto shinigami-sama-tras esa respuesta, el Shinigami sonrio mas y en un fuerte destello de luz, desaparecio, entonces todos se acercaron a felicitar al Hokage por seguir vivo, Kushina en especial, por su felicidad abraso fuertemente a Minato-Mina-kun, gracias cielo-dijo la pelirroja muy feliz-gracias Kushina-chan-le dijo este a su esposa-oigan, cual creen que alla sido ese precio secreto-pregunto Jiraya, porque él nunca escucho al shinigami nombrar el precio, Minato en ese momento se puso a pensar-tiene razón sensei, no nombro un precio-dijo intrgado-eso no es lo importante, lo importante es llevarlos a ustedes y a sus hijos al hospital-dijo el Sarutibi, entonces ambos padres dirijieron la mirada al altar donde estaban sus hijos, pero al ver, grande fue su terror al descubrir que en el altar solo se encontraba su hija Naruko, una niña de cabellos rubios muy brillantes y lacios, ojos violeta y unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas asemejando a bigotes, pero no se encontraba su hijo-NARUTO-gritaron ambos padres, preocupados por el paradero de su hijo, alarmando a los demás, tal parecía que descubrieron el precio.

**XXX en otra dimensión XXX**

En una enorme y muy frondosa jungla, se puede apreciar que era de noche, llena de estrellas y una gran y brillante luna llena, en una parte de la jungla se podía ver una enorme hoguera que era rodeada de un montón de estructuras hachas con troncos y telas, no muy grades pero lo suficiente para que entraran dos personas, de algunas colgaban algunos animales irreconocibles por el hecho de que estaban desollados, y algunos enteros o partidos por la mitad, en un momento comenzó a hacer un viento algo fuere que se dirigía al centro de ese lugar, formando un pequeño tornado con unas hijas, piedras y algo de tierra del lugar, desvaneciéndose, revelando al Shinigami, con un pequeño Niño de marcas en las mejillas y cabellos rubios alborotados, de ojos azules, entonces frente a él comenzaron a aparecer unos seres extraños, eran humanoides, pero con claras diferencias, eran más grandes, por lo menos median 1,92 cada uno, tenían piel de un color verde pálido, se cubrían con un taparrabo y una tela de red, tenían algunas partes de armadura como, hombreras de un tipo de acero, una parte lateral de una pechera o algunos la tenían completa, tenían brazaletes con dos cuchillas retractiles sobre sus manos, sandalias de cuero delgadas que solo cubrían la planta de sus pies, pero no los dedos, dejándolos en contacto con el suelo, estas estaban amarradas a sus tobillos y la parte superior de sus pies para que no se cayeran, tenían una extraña máscara de un tipo de metal la cual tenía un lente oscuro impidiendo ver sus ojos, todos con cabello negro en lo que parecían ser rastas(para quienes no sepan, es ese peinado que acostumbran los jamaiquinos), pero con detenimiento se veía claramente que ese era el grosor de cada cabello.

Uno de ellos, que parecía tener la armadura más completa con una mandíbula de hueso puro en su máscara se acerca y hace una reverencia, lo que el resto de los humanoides hicieron igual, el Shinigami, mira a todos y cada uno con mucho detenimiento, entonces levanto su brazo señalando a uno de esos humanoides, el cual al ver que fue señalado, todos lo miraron, entonces el Shinigami hiso una seña de que se acercara lo cual hiso y que a medida que se acercaba a la luz de la hoguera, se apreciaba que era una hembra, esta hembra no tenía nada extraordinario, espeto la armadura, que por su género cambiaba radicalmente, entonces la señalada humanoide llega junto al líder que fue el que se arrodillo primero, en eso El shinigami le rebela el bulto que tenía en su otro brazo a la hembra, provocando que varios de esos humanoides lo observaran, incluyendo el jefe, el Shinigami le entrego el niño a la hembra, la cual lo vio muy extrañada, entonces el Shinigami acerco su rostro al de ella viendo a lo que serían sus ojos, si no tuviera la máscara, la hembra al sentirse intimidada por el dios, de forma automática, hiso algo que dejo más que sorprendidos a todos los humanoides, se quitó una parte de su armadura que era la pechera derecha, acercando al bebe a ella para que este empezará a alimentarse de ella, eso hiso que el shinigami retrocediera satisfecho, entonces dio una mirada al líder-**enséñenle todo lo que sepan**-dijo con vos imponente, el líder de los humanoides afirmo con su cabeza, entonces el shinigami volvió a mirar a la hembra que alimentaba a Naruto-**a partir de ahora será tu hijo**-dijo el Shinigami para luego desaparecer, dejando a todos los cazadores sorprendidos de lo que su dios hiso hai, sobre todo la hembra, que no se notaba por su máscara, pero estaba muy sorprendida de que tendría un hijo, que no era de su raza pero ahora sería su hijo, -grr grrrg rr (traducción: si asi lo desea, hijo)-dijo la hembra viendo a su nuevo hijo alimentarse de ella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HOLA termine, espero allá sido de su agrado, no sé si les guste pero a la larga será una buena historia, lo prometo, por favor esperen el siguiente capítulo que será más largo, y dejen su opinión o criticas constructivas para mejorarlo si no les gusto

Asta otra.


	2. Chapter 2 cap 1

Hola amigos, soy master, y quiero agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia, en verdad les agradezco mucho, en este capítulo se mostrara lo sucedido en Konoja sin la presencia de Naruto -hablando- -(pensando)-

(-Intervenciones o notas mías-)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Amanecía en la gran aldea de Konojagakure no sato la cual hace ya quince años había sido víctima del ataque del temible Kyubi no Yoko, el cual había sido encerrado en la hija del Yondaime Hokage (-o eso creían-).

En una casa grande y lujosa, en una de las habitaciones, se despertaba una chica rubia de alrededor de quince años de edad, vestida con solo unos pants para dormir y una camiseta sin mangas ceñida a su cuerpo, resaltando sus curvas bien formadas y su busto copa C, esta chica tenía el pelo rubio lacio largo, atado en dos coletas altas a cada lado de su cabeza y tenía unas curiosas marcas en las mejillas y ojos violetas, esta chica era Naruko Namikaze Uzumaki, o la princesa de la hoja, como muchos la llamaban, ella al levantarse de su cama vio su reloj que marcaba las 8:30 am. Lo cual la hiso sonreír-bien, debo y a ver a Hina-chan-se dijo a sí misma para ir a ver a su amiga ojiperla, entonces rápidamente se vistió con su ropa normal lo cual era, una blusa negra sin mangas que llegaba hasta su ombligo la cual resaltaba muy bien sus excelentes atributos, una chamarra naranja con mangas y parte superior negra con el símbolo Uzumaki en la espalda, además de un pantalón negro pegado a sus bien delineadas curvas y sandalias ninja negras, su banda con el símbolo de la hoja en su pierna derecha sobre su porta kunai.

Ya estando lista bajo al comedor de su hogar, en el cual estaba su padre el Yondaime-hola oto-san-saludo al rubio mayor Minato-hola querida, como estas-pregunto este-bien-pasaron unos minutos en los que Kushina salió de la cocina con una olla llena de ramen –hola ka-san-dijo la rubia-buenos días Naruko-chan feliz cumpleaños-ttebane-dijo la pelirroja alegremente sirviendo el Ramen, el desayuno fue normal, y una vez recogió su plato, Naruko se fue a ver a su amiga-(me pregunto porque…)-la rubia estaba preguntando algo, algo que por ahora no se sabe, fue caminando por la aldea hacia el complejo Hyuga y a medida que lo hacía todo mundo la saludaba o uno que otro le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños, y como no estar feliz, hoy diez de Octubre cumplía sus quince años de vida, además de que era el aniversario del Kyubi a manos de su padre y convirtiéndola a ella en la heroína de toda la aldea, poco sabía que su mundo cambiaria muy pronto.

Al cabo de un rato llego con su amiga Hyuga, era una chica de su misma edad, pelo negro azulado largo, hasta media espalda además de los característicos ojos perla de su clan, tenía puesto un pantalón azul claro, y un gran abrigo sobre una camisa de rejilla que dejaba apreciar un poco su busto doble C, su banda en el cuello a modo de collar además de unas sandalias ninja sencillas, junto a su porta kunai en su pierna derecha-hola Naruko-san, feliz cumpleaños-saludo la ojearla a su amiga rubia-hola Hina-chan-saludo esta como siempre entusiasta, eran grandes amigas desde la academia, y en muchas ocasiones compañeras de entrenamiento, aunque Hinata de vez en cuando dejaba salir su timidez a flote-Naruko-san etto..Los demás me dijeron que estarían en el restaurante de Barbacoa y que si queríamos ir-dijo la ojiprela- entonces vamos-dattebayo-dijo la rubia entusiasmada, a medida que caminaban iban hablando de cosas triviales hasta que sin querer la Hyuga toco un tema-y que tal están tus padres Naruko-san-pregunto esta, al escuchar esa pregunta Naruko solo soltó un suspiro-pues diría que bien pero… hay algo que no entiendo-dijo algo pensativa viendo el cielo-qu-que es-pregunto curiosa pero un poco avergonzada la tímida ojiperla-pues no lo sé, es solo que me gustaría saber porque, en mi cumpleaños Ka-san y oto-san se notan tristes y no sé porque razón-dijo la rubia a su amiga-lo siento-dijo esta-tranquila, no lo savias-calmándola volviendo a su habitual alegría.

Llegaron al restaurante en donde se encontraban todos los nueve de Konoja junto el equipo de Gai (todos con su ropa del Shipuden-), estos en seguida las saludaron a las dos y desearon Feliz cumpleaños en caso de Naruko –gracias chicos-dijo esta.

**Mientras tanto: torre Hokage**

Minato estaba en estos momentos combatiendo contra el peor enemigo de todos y cada uno de los Kages: el temible papeleo-demonios esto es peor que el Kyubi-se dijo a sí mismo el rubio Kage el cual ahora le rezaba, y también imploraba a Kami para que algo o alguien lo salvara, y por arte divino (-o mío-)sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, siendo interrumpido por un peliblanco que entraba por la ventana-sensei-dijo aliviado, sipo, quien entro era nada más y nada menos que Jiraya el Gama-sennin, que entro salvando la cordura del Hokage-que tal todo Minato-pregunto el peliblanco-pues ya ve sensei-dijo el rubio-pero supongo que no ha venido solo a saludar, o si sensei-pregunto Minato, en ese momento Jiraya se pone serio, algo sumamente raro en el-supones bien, Minato, es con respecto a la profecía-dijo este-que pasa con ella-pregunto igual serio-creo que pronto se cumplirá-dijo el peliblanco, haciendo a Minato recordar la profecía.

**Flash back, hace dos años**

**-**una profecía, sensei está seguro-pregunto el rubio inseguro-así es Minato, estoy muy seguro-dijo el albo-y que dice-pregunto Minato-_hijo del sol y el atardecer, por la muerte llevado a su renacer, adiestrado como cazador y gran peleador, de el dependerá el que el mundo quede en paz, pero sin pureza que lo motive en la destrucción el mundo caerá-_dijo el albo a su alumno, el cual estaba meditando esas palabras-eso a que se refiere sensei-pregunta intrigado-no lo sé Minato, no lo sé-responde pensativo para después irse de ahí.

**Fin flash back**

-Eso quiere decir que pronto aquel del que hable la profecía vendrá-dijo Minato para sí mismo-si pero no sabemos cómo identificarlo, ni que decisión tomara-dijo Jiraya-solo queda esperar-dijo Minato.

**Con Naruko**

La hija del Hokage se encontraba caminando alegremente hacia la oficina de su padre-ojala y que ero-sennin me enseñe el kuchiyose no jutsu (jutsu de invocación) –dijo esperando encontrar al pervertido de su padrino con su padre ya que no lo encontró en las termas, cosa muy MUY MUUUUUY rara en él, entonces, siguió caminando unos minutos hasta llegar frente a la torre, a la cual rápidamente entro, camino por unos pasillos y subió las escaleras hasta llegar frente a la puerta de la oficina de su padre-que raro, y la secretaria-se preguntó, no le dio importancia y fue a la puerta, pero cuando la iba a abrir escucho una conversación al otro lado-_entonces eso es lo que lleva de momento con respecto a Akatsuki-_pregunto la vos que identifico como la de su padre-_sí, bueno eso era todo lo que tenía que decirte, ahora me bou Minato-_dijo esta vez la vos de Jiraya, iba a entrar en eso, pero algo le llamo la atención-_Minato, no crees que sea momento de decirle-_pregunto Jiraya, llamando la atención de Naruko-_decirle que a quien-_pregunto el rubio mayor algo nervioso-_no te hagas, sabes a que me refiero, cuando planeas decirle la verdad a tu hija-_pregunto el albo, eso extraño a la rubia, la verdad de que-_no lo sé sensei, no sé cómo decirle eso-_dijo el Rubio, dejando cada vez más intrigada a la rubia-_vamos Minato, sé que es difícil pero, tu hija tiene derecho a saberlo-_dijo el pervertido_-si pero usted como cree que reaccione al saber que tiene un hermano probablemente muerto-_dijo el Hokage con notable tristeza, dejado en shock a la rubia, la cual en seguida entro escandaloza-¡TENGO UN HERMANO¡-pregunto muy intrigada sorprendiendo a los adultos-Na-Naruko-chan, cuanto llevas hay-pregunto el líder de la aldea muy asustado-desde que empezaron esta combersacion, Oto-san, dime por favor, como es que tengo un hermano-pregunto suplicantemente por la sorpresa y el shock de saber que tenía familia que no conocía, el rubio Mayor suspiro-Naruko-Chan hay que hablar, llamare a tu madre, y sensei, por favor quédese aqui-pidió a lo que el albo asintió, esa sería una larga platica.

**En una dimensión distante**

Se puede apreciar una gran y amplia jungla, en esta se puede ver a lo que parecía ser una persona arrastrando algo y a su lado un extraño ser cuadrúpedo, esta persona media por lo menos 1,74 metros de estatura, tenía protectores de metal en la parte inferior de sus piernas, caminaba con una tela de cuero amarrada a sus pies a modo de guarache, pero dejaba sus dedos al contacto con el suelo, tenía una especie de taparrabo, con un cinturón metálico extraño, además de protectores laterales, que iban desde sus cintura asta por arriba de sus rodillas, tenía la mitad de pechera izquierda atada con una correa de cuero, además de varios collares de lo que eran garras, colmillos cuencas, y uno que otro cráneo pequeño, muy extraño, tenía una tela de rejilla a modo de camisa, sin mangas, dejando ver su cuerpo tonificado y marcado, y unos brazaletes metálicos con unos cuantos botones en cada antebrazo, en sus manos tenia uñas negras, afiladas como garras, junto a una extraña mascara hecha de metal, pero a su medida, con pelo rubio largo y alborotado hasta de bajo de los hombros-grrrr ggrrr grgrgr grr(traducción: espero que el trofeo complazca a madre)-gruño/dijo el individuo-_**habla bien Naruto, no estás en la aldea, puedes hablar normal, no con ese idioma**_-escucho en su cabeza el identificado Naruto-(hai Kurama sensei)-pensó el rubio enmascarado.

Naruto arrastraba el cadáver de un enorme ser de por lo menos 2 metros, este tenía la apariencia de algo así como un centauro solo que más arácnido, las patas de abajo eran como de araña, mientras el torso lo tenía peludo y el rostro era como un simio con protuberancias en su boca con brazos fuertes de tres dedos, y una gran herida en su corazón como si algo lo hubiera atravesado de lado a lado, junto a él y su presa muerta venia el fiel ``sabueso´´ de Naruto (solo busquen en google: sabueso predator, y luego imajenes) Naruto caminaba como si nada mientras arrastraba esa cosa, hasta llegar a una zona donde había muchas estructuras de troncos con creaturas desolladas colgadas, y una enorme hoguera en el centro de todo eso, fue directo hacia una de esas estructuras que estaba un poco alejada, comenzó a desollar la creatura y entonces la amarro con su propia piel y la colgó de cabeza-(kurama sensei, cree que Shinigami-sama venga hoy)-pregunto Naruto en su mente-_**creo que si Naruto, hoy se cumple el lapso que me dio para enseñarte todo lo que sabes, desde hablar hasta cómo funciona el chakra**_ _**aunque no sepas nada de Ninjutsu, ni Genjutsu, pero sabes manipularlo bien**_-dijo Kurama recordando cuando shinigami le dio la tarea de enseñarle a Naruto.

**Flash back, segundo día de vida de naruto**

En la mente del bebe Naruto, kurama estaba golpeando las rejas de su celda-_**demonios, porque otra vez, solo quiero ser libre**_-gritaba el kitsune enjaulado-**quien diría verte así**-dijo una vos tenebrosa a sus espaldas, Kurama rápidamente volteo-_**que haces aquí shinigami**_-pregunto molesto el zorro-**vengo a pedirte algo**-dijo el dios de la muerte-_**que sería eso**_-pregunto-**que le enseñes a tu contenedor lo mejor que puedas de su mundo**-dijo seriamente la deidad-_**porque motivo, este mocoso ahora será uno de esos cazadores, no veo motivo porque quieres que le enseñe del mundo shinobi**_-dijo el enorme zorro-**porque tengo una tarea para él, que deberá cumplir, es por eso que lo traje aquí, te daré quince años para que lo instruyas, pero no le enseñaras nada de ninjutsu, solo las formas de distribuir el chakra, los cazadores aran el resto**-dijo la deidad para desaparecer.

**Fin flash back**

Naruto llego a lo que él llamaba hogar, aunque no era más que unos cuantos troncos con un techo de tela, pero era su hogar, en el cual, sobre unas cuantas rocas avía muchas cosas extrañas, era una barra de acero con puntas en ambos extremos, de por lo menos 40 centímetros, la cual tomo y coloco en la parte trasera de su cinturón, entonces vio tres pares de círculos metálicos extraños, los cuales tomo, cuatro de esos los coloco en lo que podrían ser compartimentos en los protectores de su pierna y los otros dos los puso en los costados traseros de su cinturón, desconecto un tubo que estaba conectado a su máscara, después llevo sus manos a su rostro para retirarla, dejando ver su rostro, era joven, con marcas en sus mejillas como bigotes, muy gruesas, tenía sus ojos bordeados de negro, y en su frente se encontraban mechones caídos de su pelo, con ojos azules fríos como todo cazador, y uno de sus colmillos sobresalía de su boca, tomo un arma que tenía para conectarla a un mecanismo en su espalda, la cual se guardó, tomo un par de cuchillos los cuales guardo en fundas de sus protectores de piernas inferiores, se colocó nuevamente su máscara y salió.

Todos los cazadores comenzaban a agruparse alrededor de la hoguera, estaba atardeciendo, Naruto iba con su fiel sabueso a un lado, sosteniéndolo con una cadena que tenía enredada en los sobre huesos de su cabeza, llego hasta posicionarse enfrente de todos ellos, quedando frente al líder, entonces se arrodillo-grgrgrgr( traducción: levántate)-dijo el líder, este se levantó, viendo al mejor de los cazadores, una hembra se les acerco, bajo la mirada de todos-grgrggrr ggrrrrgrgr (traducción: quiero que tengas grandes trofeos hijo)-dijo la hembra que lo alimentado, educado y criado, su madre adoptiva, Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza, el líder le extendió a Naruto una lanza metálica con cuchillas a cada lado de las puntas de la misma, de mango negro y un collar de colmillos y cuencas además de unas plumas colgaba de ella, el líder hiso un movimiento y la lanza se contrajo, al tamaño de 40 centímetros, Naruto viendo esto la tomo lentamente, en eso el sol terminaba de ocultarse, dando paso a solo la luz de la hoguera, todos los cazadores veían la escena con gran respeto, tras unos minutos surgió un gran destello.

**Dimensión shinobi torre Hokage**

Naruko estaba escuchando lo que pasó la noche de su nacimiento en el ataque del Kyubi, y la verdad no lo podía creer-eso quiere decir que tenía un hermano que era mayor que yo-pregunto a sus padres con unas cuantas lagrimas-así es Naruko, tenías un hermano-dijo Jiraya-a que se refiere con tenia-le pregunto-bueno hija, te mencione que selle al Kyubi en ti y en tu hermano-ella asiente-pero no te dije cual sello use-intrigando a su hija-veras Naruko-chan, cuando selle al kyubi, yo utilice el Shiki fujin-dijo Minato-como es posible, si tú me has contado que ese sello esta prohibido porque el precio de utilizarlo es el alma del invocador-dijo muy alterada la rubia-bueno lo que pasa es que-comenzó Kushina pero fue seguida por Jiraya-el shinigami dejo a tu padre vivo, le pregunto qué haría si le ofrecía otra oportunidad de vivir, pero dijo que sería a un precio oculto, el cual no nombro, cuando tu padre acepto creyó que todo estaba bien, pero cuando íbamos por ustedes para llevarlos a un hospital, solo te encontrabas tu Naruko-dijo Jiraya, ya era de noche por lo que se fueron a su hogar, donde sería una cena con los demás clanes por el cumpleaños de Naruko, pero ella sabía que no la disfrutaría después de lo que escucho, al igual que por un presentimiento que tubo justo al salir de la torre.

**En las afueras de konoja**

Surge un gran destello de Luz en medio de un claro del bosque cercano de konoja, con un pequeño cráter en él, en el centro del cráter se encontraba una figura humanoide sosteniendo una figura cuadrúpeda con unas cadenas, esta figura vio hacia el cielo justo a la luna-voy por ustedes, mis presas-dijo la figura.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

HOLA soy yo, díganme que les pareció, si de casualidad no les gusto díganme que es y lo puedo cambiar, y por favor dejen su opinión o crítica constructiva para seguir el fic. También informo que se abren las votaciones para el harem, ustedes decidan que chicas quieren en él.

Asta otra


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola amigos míos, quiero agradecer a todos ustedes queridos lectores por sus reviews y por leer esta historia, me han ayudado mucho, gracias, y les recuerdo que pueden votar por quien quieran en el harem. **_

-HABLANDO-

-(PENSANDO)-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruko estaba en su casa junto a sus amigas Hinata he Ino, pues ellas cuando Naruko llego la vieron muy consternada y agitada, por lo que ellas trataban de animarla antes de que se diera la cena, en ese momento estaban en la sala de su hogar-que pasa chicas-pregunto la rubia de marcas en las mejillas a sus amigas, las cuales la arrastraron al sillón de su sala-queremos saber qué te pasa, Naruko-chan, desde que llegaste has estado muy rara, como si algo malo hubiese pasado-dijo la rubia Yamanaka-es cierto, Naruko-san, es como si fuera algo grave-dijo su amiga de ojos perla, Naruco vio bien a sus amigas, notando en sus ojos que no la dejarían hasta que les contara lo que paso, no pudo hacer más que soltar un suspiro-está bien chicas, les contare lo que paso-dijo resignada.

**XXXX EN OTRA PARTE XXXX**

En las afueras de la aldea durante la noche, eran alrededor de las diez, unos cuantos civiles, almenas cuatro estaban fuera de la aldea, uno de ellos un poco ebrio, mientras el resto se burlaba de el por sus idioteces en ese estado, estaban riéndose de que el tonto estaba coqueteando con un árbol-dime cariño *hip* te gustaría *hip* pasar la noche conmigo-decía el ebrio sujeto, provocando las grandes carcajadas de los otros-JAJAJA, que jaja tonto-decía entre risas uno de ellos-sí, vamos Romeo, esta Julieta no es para ti-dijo otro, tomando de los hombros al tipo- YO SOY *hip* SUPER *hip* MAN-decía el ebrio que se soltó del agarre y salió corriendo, el resto solo se rio de él, fueron a buscarlo en el interior del bosque-sal amigo, de donde quiera que estés-gritaban para encontrarlo, entonces los arbustos se comenzaron a mover-quien anda ahí-pregunto uno, entonces se movieron más fuerte, y algo salto de ellos-BUUU-dijo el que estaba ebrio-HAAAA-gritaron cayendo al suelo, el ebrio solo se empezó a carcajear-debieron ver sus ca…-pero no termino de burlarse de sus horrorizados compañeros, los cuales vieron como algo sumamente extraño paso, el estómago del que se estaba burlando estaba siendo perforado por algo pero no sabían que, hasta que una extraña luz azul se empezó a ver, dando paso a una lanza de metal muy afilada y grande, que era lo que había atravesado al pobre ebrio-CORRAN-dijo uno de los que quedaba, entonces se levantaron y empezaron la carrera.

Estaban corriendo por el bosque, alejándose más de la aldea, pero por el susto, no se dieron cuenta, siguieron corriendo hasta que se cansaron-creo que…ya…debemos volver-dijo uno entre jadeos-si-secundado por los otros dos, entonces se pararon y comenzaron a caminar, pero algo que no esperaban, otro de sus compañeros fue tomado por algo muy extraño de su cuello y fue levantado asía los arboles-ah, ayu… ah-tratando de pedir ayuda siéndole impedido porque algo lo ahorcaba, los otros solo corrieron directo a la aldea, no les importaba su cansancio, solo sus vidas, tenían que escapar y lo harían o lo haría uno, estaban cerca de la aldea-ya no puedo-dijo uno cayendo al piso-no digas eso, hay que llegar-le dijo su compañero- no ya no pue…-fue silenciado porque un rayo de energía le atravesó el pecho, salpicando sangre por varios lados, incluyendo en el rostro y ropa de su amigo, el cual miro horrorizado-HAAA-grito para salir corriendo a la aldea lo más rápido posible, sin darse cuenta que el cuerpo de su amigo era arrastrado al bosque.

El aldeano llego corriendo a las puertas de la aldea-AYUDA, POR FAVOR, AYUDA-gritaba cerca de las puertas sorprendiendo a los guardias Isumo y Kotetsu los cuales al verlo que estaba por llegar a la aldea todo manchado de sangre se levantaron-alto-dijo Isumo viendo que no se detenía y seguía corriendo, tomo una shuriken listo para cualquier peligro-AYUDA-grito para intentar llegar, pero algo hiso que tropezara y callera al suelo, sintiendo como algo le jalaba su pie-NOOOO, AYUDA PORFAVOR-grito para enseguida ser arrastrado al bosque, Isumo y Kotetsu se sorprendieron de lo que veían, iban a ayudarlo pero el civil desapareció siendo arrastrado, dejando el suelo marcado con un rastro de sus dedos clavados a la tierra en un vago intento por salir vivo-pero que-pregunto Kotetsu-AMBU-llamo Isumo, de inmediato apareció un AMBU junto a ellos, con mascara de tigre–rápido informen a Hokage-sama de esto-dijo Kotetsu-hai-dijo el AMBU para desaparecer.

**EN CASA DEL HOKAGE**

-eso es lo que paso-dijo Naruko a sus amigas, la rubia de mejillas marcadas les conto lo que había pasado, lo que sus padres le contaron, y el hecho de que tenía un hermano-eso, eso es algo, muy triste-dijo Hinata, un poco tímida-y eso quiere decir que tú no eres heredera de tu clan, sino el-dijo Ino muy triste por su amiga-si lo sé, saben que se siente enterarse que tenía un hermano y nunca lo conocí, además de que le he robado su derecho de nacimiento-dijo muy triste Naruko con unas cuantas lagrimas-tranquila amiga, tranquila, solo no te pongas triste si, tienes que despejarte, por favor respira, cálmate-dijo Ino, logrando que Naruko se calmara-bien, creo que la cena esta por empezar, porque no vamos-dijo, y las tres chicas fueron al comedor, donde ya se encontraban sus amigos: Shibi y Shino Aburame, Tsume, Hana y Kiba Inuzuka, Chouza y Couji Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku y Shikamaru Nara, Hiashi y Hanabi Hyuga, Mikoto, Sasuke y Nami Uchiha (la hermana menor de Sasuke por un año)además de los padres de Naruko y también el ex Hokage Hiruzen-muy bien, gracias todos por venir a la celebración del cumpleaños de mi hija Naruko, también por cada regalo que le han dado esta noche, les agradecemos por todo, así que por favor, disfruten de la cena-concluyo el rubio, la cena fue solo eso, una cena, pero cuando acabaron de cenar, los herederos salieron del comedor y fueron al patio de la gran casa, en eso alguien toco la puerta de la casa-quien será-se preguntó Minato.

Al abrir la puerta el rubio se encontró con un AMBU-Hokage-sama-dijo alarmado-que pasa-pregunto serio-Hokage-sama, están pasando cosas malas a las afueras de la aldea-dijo notándosele la intriga-a que te refieres-pregunto el rubio-un civil había llegado a la aldea manchado de sangre, pero antes de llegar a la puerta algo lo hiso caer, y fue arrastrado al bosque-dijo el AMBU, dejando muy serio y extrañado al líder-arma un grupo de búsqueda, inspeccionen todo alrededor y traigan al culpable para que sea juzgado, y si encuentran al desaparecido tráiganlo-dijo el rubio kage como todo líder-Hai Hokage-sama-dijo el AMBU para retirarse a hacer lo ordenado.

**Fuera de la aldea**

El rubio enmascarado estaba colgando en unos árboles a su última presa, que fue un pobre tonto que ahora yacía desollado, junto a los otros tres-ggrrrgrgrggrr (traducción: toma chico)-lanzándole a su sabueso un conejo con una gran herida en su estómago, el sabueso comenzó a comer-_**Naruto, cuantas veces te he dicho que cuando estés solo hables normal, además en esta dimensión, si te topas con algo que no mates, tendrás que hablar-**_dijo el Kitsune en su mente-(hai Kurama-sensei, pero sabe que mi madre y el jefe me enseñaron como hablar y usar el idioma que no me pertenece no me agrada mucho)-dijo en su mente el rubio con mascara-_**pero tú ya sabes que provienes de esta dimensión**_-dijo Kurama-(si pero mi lugar es con Madre y la tribu)-pensó viendo la luna, en eso siente algo extraño, como presencias y aromas extraños, voltea rápidamente y a la distancia logra divisar un grupo AMBU de por lo menos diez integrantes, rápidamente le da una palmada en el cuello de su sabueso, y hace una señal de que valla, lo cual obedece-(presas)-pensó para activar su dispositivo de invisibilidad.

Mientras tanto, con los AMBU, ellos estaban inspeccionando el lugar, buscando cualquier señal de actividad-oigan miren-dijo uno de ellos al resto, encontró un rastro de sangre que llevaba a unos metros, el cual siguieron-oh, dios-dijo un AMBU que al voltear hacia arriba de donde terminaba el rastro se encontraban cuatro cuerpos desollados colgados de cabeza, amarrados con su propia piel-que clase de monstruo haría tal cosa-dijo otro, entonces escucharon un sonido y se pusieron en posición de batalla formando un circulo-cuidado-dijo el que parecía el capitán, estaban atentos a todo, preparados, con kunai en mano, todos listos para la muerte…..que no se hiso esperar-HAAAA-grito uno que fue empujado contra un árbol y quedo colgando con una perforación en su estómago (1), que fue saliendo una extraña luz azul dando paso a una lanza de metal, todos vieron eso y cuando voltearon otro fue atravesado por dos cuchillas extrañas callado muerto al suelo(2), y por un instante, los AMBU vieron como si algo se moviera-HAH- otro fue decapitado(3), por instinto un AMBU lanzo una Shuriken que había chocado con algo, grabe error, el mismo Ambu termino con la cabeza reventada por un extraño rayo de energía que salió disparado de la nada (4), uno ataco al lugar donde provino dando un golpe con algo, para luego que su cabeza fuera perforada de abajo hacia arriba por lo que se apreció como cuchillas(5), los otros cinco estaban atentos, uno logro percibir un movimiento, esquivando una extraña shuriken con muchas puntas delgadas, pero esta misma regreso de donde vino, decapitándolo(6) aprovechando esto, los otros AMBU lanzaron shurikens las cuales no dieron con nada, entonces a otro de los ninjas le atravesó el estómago otro rayo de energía(7) un AMBU comenzó a hacer sellos de mano mientras los otros buscaban la amenaza, por instinto el capitán lanzo un Kunai que choco con algo, para que el que hiso sellos hiciera un Jutsu Mokuton aprisionando prácticamente la nada-pero que…-se preguntaron pensando que habían fallado, y al acercarse, la madera estaba crujiendo, como si algo intentara zafarse- rápido atadlo-dijo el capitán al AMBU que lo había atrapado, el cual en seguida hiso lo que le ordenaron, haciendo que más madera se enrollarla, causando un extraño sonido de corto circuito.

Entonces de dónde provino el corto salió una extraña aura azul que iba recorriendo la nada, a medida que pasaba se formaba una figura, que identificaron como un rubio con mascara extraña, el cual estaba atado con madera en sus piernas sus brazos y su cuello, intentando liberarse- lo atrapamos-dijo el capitán-quien eres-pregunto amenazante-grgrrggrr-solo gruño-preguntare de nuevo, quien o que eres-pregunto-grgrrggrr-le volvió a gruñor-como quieras-le dijo para voltear a los dos últimos AMBU vivos aparte de el-informen a Hokage-sama que capturamos a la amenaza, y esperamos su permiso para interrogarlo-dijo el capitán-hai-dijeron los otros para desaparecer.

**Con el Hokage**

Este estaba pensando en que podría ser eso que pasaba alrededor de la aldea, ya había pasado una hora desde que dio la orden de investigar, ya la cena se había terminado y los invitados se habían ido, su hija estaba en su habitación y su esposa lavando en la cocina, estaba esperando que el grupo AMBU no demorara en su encargo, pero tenía que estar preparado para lo que fuera, lástima que no para lo que tenía que estar preparándose.

Ya comenzaba a ser tarde por lo que decidió levantarse, yendo a las escaleras, siendo interceptado por su Esposa-que pasa Mina-kun-le pregunto la pelirroja-nada Kushina-chan, es solo que…-no savia que decir-es por lo que le confesamos a Naruko-chan-pregunto-si, en parte-dijo-también me pregunto que estuvo pasando en las afueras de la aldea-dijo serio-tranquilo Mina-kun, todo pasara-dattebane-lo animo la pelirroja entusiasmada, en ese momento tocan su puerta-quien será-se preguntó el rubio, caminando a la puerta junto a su esposa, al llegar abrieron encontrando a un AMBU-Hokage-sama, capturamos al culpable-dijo el AMBU al rubio kage-donde esta-pregunto serio-en una celda- respondió el de mascara- y los desaparecidos-pregunto, el AMBU dudo un poco-y bien, donde están-pregunto-los encontramos desollados colgados en unos árboles-dijo el AMBU, dejando muy serio al Hokage- llévenlo a mi despacho en la torre, y llamen Jiraya-sensei y a Sarutobi-sama-dijo el rubio el AMBU afirmo y desapareció-voy contigo cariño-dijo la pelirroja-está bien kushina-chan-dijo el kage para tomar a su esposa por la cintura y desaparecer en un destello amarillo, dejando a una Naruko que estaba escondida escuchando preguntándose qué pasaba-(iré también)-pensó la rubia, para hacer un Shunshin no jutsu.

En cuando estaba cerca de la torre corrió hacia ella, llegando a la puerta de la oficina de su padre, entrando rápidamente, encontrando a su padre, madre, padrino y a Hiruzen- Naruko- chan que haces aquí-pregunto su madre-vine para saber de qué estaban hablando con el AMBU, desde la cena Oto-san ha estado muy serio, quiero saber porque-dijo yendo junto a ellos-pero no sabemos que pueda pa…-comenzó Jiraya pero la puerta sonó abriéndose, dando paso a los tres AMBU que tenían arrastrando a una persona con mascara de metal envuelta en madera-Hokage-sama aquí está el culpable de los daños-dijo el AMBU mostrando al prisionero-bien, pero donde está el resto del equipo-pregunto el rubio mayor-muertos Hokage-sama, el prisionero los mato-dijo, sorprendiendo a todos de que una sola persona pudiera con un equipo AMBU-bien-viendo al prisionero, del cual sentía su mirada.

**Pov Naruto**

Estaba en una situación difícil, estaba atado con lo que parecía ser Madera, frente a barias personas, pero algo extraño le pasaba, sentía que ya las conocía a todas ellas-(Kurama-sensei, sabe porque siento algo raro con respecto a esas personas)-pregunto el Rubio enmascarado a su maestro-**niño, por mucho que me pese decirte esto, si se por qué, pero eso no te gustara**-dijo el kitsune en su mente-(porque kurama-sensei)-pregunto-**porque, naruto esas personas son…tus padres biológicos-**dijo el Kyubi con pesar sabiendo como reaccionaria su contenedor-(QUE)-grito en su mente, pero no pudo seguir debido a que el Hokage le hiso una pregunta-quien eres-pregunto serio haciéndolo voltear su atención a la charla.

**Normal pov**

-preguntare de nuevo, quien eres-pregunto otra vez-grrgrgr-respondió este**-**Hokage-sama, hemos tratado de que responda barias veces, no hace más que gruñir-dijo el AMBU, dejando pensando al Hokage, pero para sorpresa de todos, la rubia se acercó al prisionero he hiso una pregunta-hablas nuestro idioma-le pregunto seria viendo a sus ojos, el enmascarado solo movió su cabeza en afirmación de forma lenta, al ver esto, el viejo mono ( ya saben quién y para quien no lo sepa, es Hiruzen) se acercó igual, haciendo la misma pregunta que el Hokage-quien eres-le pregunto muy serio- este se mantuvo viéndolo un momento-un cazador-dijo simplemente con una vos joven-que quieres aquí, eres acaso un espía de otra aldea-pregunto Minato-yo no soy espía de nadie-dijo cortantemente-entonces porque mataste a esos civiles y al equipo AMBU-pregunto algo molesto Minato-porque eran mis trofeos-dijo sin ninguna señal de miedo o duda, enfureciendo a la rubia hija del Kage-como que tus trofeos, son seres humanos, y tu llegas i dices que trofeos, que demonios tienes en la cabeza-pregunto molesta, el solo la vio-soy un Cazador, es lo que se hace con las presas-dijo cortantemente, acabando la paciencia de la chica, la cual se lanzó a atacarlo, sin importarle que estuviera atado, pero no le hiso nada porque Jiraya la detuvo, ella miro al albo que negó con la cabeza, después al enmascarado rubio, gruño y volvió a donde estaba.

Naruto solo veía en silencio-(Kurama-sensei, ella quien es)-pregunto a su maestro zorro-**naruto ella es quien contiene mi poder, es tu hermana**-dijo el zorro-(oye sensei, tú dices que extrañas tu poder, verdad, no conoces una forma de quitárselo y devolvértelo)-pregunto-**no, la única forma seria matarla, pero no será posible, creo que lo mejor es que vivas entre estas personas, ganes más fuerza, y los ayudes, quizás así encuentres la forma de quitar el sello sin matarla o matarte-**dijo kurama preocupado por su alumno-(bien sensei)-dijo el rubio.

Mientras el rubio estaba conversando con su maestro, los otros presentes se extrañaron, porque de pronto se quedó callado-usted, jefe de la tribu-dijo viendo a Minato-¿tribu?-pregunto-sí, tribu o que cosa es este lugar-pregunto, extrañando a los presentes, ese chico venia de una tribu, que era eso-eso lo veremos luego, que quieres-pregunto el rubio mayor-le propongo un trato-dijo el enmascarado-que cosa-pregunto serio, bajo la mirada de todos-si me deja unirme a su tribu, o aldea, o lo que sea, dejare de cazarlos, y me pondré al servicio como estos trofeos no reclamados-dijo señalando a los AMBU, sorprendiendo a todos-y si nos negamos-pregunto-escapare de donde sea que me encierre y los cazare a todos-dijo el-que ganas tú con esto-pregunto muy dudoso Jiraya, tras el accidente en que Minato perdió a su hijo, se volvió muy desconfiado de los tratos, si supiera quien estaba frente a el-una pelea con ella-dijo , señalando a Naruko, quien se sorprendio por esa petición-mi condición es que me dejen pelear con ella-dijo-porque-pregunto Kushina preocupada por su hija-siento un extraño poder en ella, como cazador, me gustan los desafíos, enfrentarlos, evaluarme a mí y a mis enemigos y mejorar mi táctica de cazador, es lo que hacemos nosotros-dijo fríamente-acepto-dijo la rubia dejando a sus padres boquiabiertos-Naruko –chan, porque-pregunta su madre-porque quiero enseñarle a este tipo lo que les pasa a quienes ven a las personas como esos simples ``trofeos´´-dijo viéndolo fría-bien, será mañana en un campo de entrenamiento, te daré un lugar donde quedarte y un AMBU te buscara y dirá donde será-dijo Minato muy serio-bien, pero yo me quedare en el bosque, y me dejara tener a mi sabueso a mi lado-dijo-bien-intrigando a Minato, entonces liberaron una de sus manos-alto-dijo Hiruzen, quien se mantuvo callado-como saber que no faltaras a tu promesa-pregunto el anciano Kage, en eso Naruto con su mano libre tomo un cuchillo de su pierna, haciendo que todos se pusieran en guardia, a él no le importó, entonces dirigió el cuchillo a su otra mano, cortándose la palma de la misma-esta es mi palabra, y yo nunca falto a ella-dijo mostrando su mano, con una vos muy fría pero con mucha determinación.

Entonces así se hiso, lo dejaron ir y él se fue al bosque, mientras ellos iban a casa, en la cual Kushina estaba muy pensativa-Mina-kun, hay algo con respecto a ese chico que me intriga, es como si ya lo conociera-dijo la pelirroja-lo sé, yo también, como si el de alguna forma estuviera conectado con nosotros-dijo el, poco sabían de la razón que tenia.

**Día siguiente**

En el campo de entrenamiento se encontraban todos los que estuvieron presentes en la interrogación del enmascarado, menos los AMBU claro, estaban esperando a que llegara el enmascarado, Naruko ya estaba preparada para su pelea. Pasaron unos minutos y llego un AMBU-aquí esta Hokage-sama-dijo para desaparecer, llegando de tras de, el enmascarado, caminando tranquilamente y ya estando desatado, todos apreciaron mejor su vestimenta, y Naruko se quedó un poco sonrojada-(pero que, que me pasa)-viendo el cuerpo tonificado del enmascarado, llego al claro y se quedó parado, entonces el enmascarado movio su cabeza dando un silbido que todos escucharon- para que fue eso-se preguntó Minato, su duda fue contestada cuando vio venir una bestia extraña con muchos huesos hacia arriba y adelante, como cuerpo espín, muy orrible hacia el rubio, la cual se posiciono a su lado, el solo le dio una palmada en su costado-que es eso-pregunto Jiraya-mi sabueso-dijo el cazador, entonces se quedó en posición de pelea-estoy listo-dijo, ni un segundo mas, Naruko se lanzó contra el con kunai en mano, directo a apuñalarlo, el, cuando estaba cerca, ataco con las cuchillas de sus brazaletes, mientras ella rápidamente y como pudo, se defendió con el kunai, dando una patada para poner distancia, la cual fue bloqueada, además de que el lanzo su propia patada, haciendo que ella tuviera que saltar lejos para no resivirla, rápidamente, la rubia hiso un sello con sus manos-Kage bunshin no jutsu- y unas nuves de humo aparecieron dejando ver a otras cuatro Narukos, las cuales corrieron contra él.

Le lanzaban patadas y golpes, pero él los esquivaba, entonces la original lanzo shurikens, el rápidamente se quitó a los clones de enzima, tomo una de esas raras barras metálicas que tenía en su espalda, la cual se convirtió en una lanza metálica, con la cual, hiso gala de su habilidad y bloqueo todas las Shurikens, quedando en una postura de lado, con sus piernas separadas y flexionadas, la lanza detrás de su cabeza, tocando sus hombros, su brazo izquierdo extendido hacia Naruko, sosteniendo la lanza, mientras el derecho la sostenía firmemente-(que planea)-pensó Naruko viendo la extraña postura, pero no tuvo tiempo de más cuando el enmascarado dio un enorme salto de ocho metros, girando un poco su cuerpo quedando de espalda a ella cayendo sosteniendo su lanza de un extraño, Naruko se quitó rápidamente, antes de que la lanza diera un golpe que dejo una grieta pequeña en el suelo-eso estuvo cerca-se dijo a si misma-(mi supuesta hermana es algo aburrida)-pensó Naruto.

Con los espectadores, estos estaban sorprendidos de que peleara así con Naruko, ella tenía un nivel Chunin alto a pesar de ser Genin (si, es genin) y este chico que no conocían su identidad estaba peleando sin tener mucho cansancio-es muy hábil-dijo Hiruzen-espero que Naruko no pierda-dijo Jiraya. Mientras el sabueso estaba muy atento a la llamada de su amo, pero no intervendría si no se lo mandaban.

De nuevo en la pelea, el rubio estaba dando ataques a la rubia con su lanza, que para la rubia le costaba esquivar, trato de ver cómo poner distancia, hasta que se le ocurrió algo, pero por desgracia la lanza la avía atravesado-NARUKO-CHAN-gritaron sus padres, pero se aliviaron cuando Naruko exploto en humo revelando un tronco-(muy interesante)-pensó el rubio-RASENGAN-escucho el grito de la rubia que iba corriendo hacia él, volteo para verla, observando una extraña bola de energía en su mano derecha, la cual iba dirigida a él, rápidamente se movió, pero no para esquivar, sino que corrió contra ella, pero antes que la esfera tocara su pecho, tomo el brazo de Naruko y salto, desviando el ataque, haciéndola a ella girar y a él quedando de pie con ella inmovilizada y la esfera un su mano estaba contra su cabeza (como cuando kakashi inmovilizo a naruto en el canon)-he ganado-dijo este, a una Naruko muy impactada, al igual que a los presentes.

**Torre Hokage, rato después**

Todos se dirigieron a la torre tras ver lo hábil del chico, y Naruko estaba furiosa por haber perdido, pero ahora solo enian que hacer el papeleo (para desgracia del Hokage) y como lo prometieron, el enmascarado rubio seria parte de la aldea-bien ahora por favor quiero que escribas tu nombre aquí-dijo dándole un lápiz, el rubio lo tomo y lo miro extrañado-**eso se usa para escribir-**le dijo su maestro zorro, al entender, escribió unos símbolos muy extraños que nadie entendió-mi nombre-dijo el-está bien-algo dudoso el kage- ahora por favor retira tu mascara-dijo, Naruko rápidamente volteo para ver el rostro del chico, pues tenía mucha curiosidad de verlo-como quiera je..-pero fue interrumpido-Hokage, soy Hokage-dijo dando a entender su rango-bueno Hokage, si eso quiere-dijo mientras su mano izquierda se dirigía a un poco atrás de su máscara retirando un tubo, que produjo un sonido como de escape de aire, entonces llevo ambas manos a su máscara, colocando cada dedo lentamente, entonces retiro su máscara, dejando boquiabiertos a todos los presentes, sorprendidos he intrigados, el chico tenia bigotes como los de Naruko, solo que mucho más gruesos , sus ojos azules bordeados de Negro, y un colmillo sobresaliente, ere en pocas palabras: salvaje.

Pero lo intrigante era eso, su rostro, era muy parecido a la familia Namikaze, hasta que alguien rompió ese silencio-Na-Naruto- pregunto muy intrigado y en Shock Jiraya-si, ese es mi nombre-dijo sin más.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**LISTO, termine, que les pareció mis queridos lectores, espero les allá gustado, y déjenme recordarles: dejen un review con su opinión o crítica constructiva, además de sus sugerencias para el harem.**_

_**Hablando del harem, quiero desir que no pondré a las madres de nadie porel hecho de: SON MAYORES DE EDAD QUE LE LLEBAN COMO 15 AÑOS A NARUTO, pero aun asi gracias por la sugerencia, y agradezco la opinión de **__** .1**__**por lo que si pondré de las poco vistas que serían:**_

_**Isaribi: porque me agrada**_

_**Fuu: porque no hay casi ningún fic (que yo aya leído) con ella como pareja**_

_**Sasame Fuma: porque si y punto.**_

_**Pero el resto díganlas ustedes, asta otra.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola amigos míos, soy master y agradezco que pasen a leer el cap, bueno, antes que nada debo informar que a Sasame fuma no estará en el harem porque no encuentro una forma de desarrollarla como pareja, a menos que me den sugerencias para poder colocarla, disfruten el cap.**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Los Namikaze Usumaki estaban consternados, frente a Minato y kushina estaba su hijo perdido hace años, mientras que Naruko solo pensaba en que era un chico con un aspecto salvaje, como si hubiera crecido en una selva, pero si la extraño mucho que Jiraya lo llamara con un nombre parecido al suyo, y como si lo conociera, se veía sorprendido, Jiraya junto a Hiruzen no cabían de su sorpresa-Na-Naruto, te llamas Naruto-pregunto muy sorprendido Jiraya, este lo miro con desinterés-sí, ya lo dije, mi nombre es Naruto-dijo con tono frio-pero esto no es posible, tu…-dijo Hiruzen muy sorprendido, Minato y Kushina estaban en gran shock, pero kushina estaba al borde de las lágrimas-oigan que está pasando-pregunto Naruko, muy confundida de la forma en que estaba todos-que yo que viejo mono, que estaba muerto, pues déjeme decirle que se equivoca, estoy vivo y se quién soy además de saber quiénes son ustedes-dijo el rubio viendo a todos, y sorprendiéndolos, o en caso de Naruko confundiéndola más-pero, sabes que nosotros…-comenzó una interrogante Minato, para ese punto kushina ya estaba llorando-sí, ya sé quiénes son ustedes, padre-dijo soltando la bomba en Minato y kushina, mientras Naruko quedaba fría y tiesa, frente a ella, estaba un chico que había matado a unos civiles, un equipo AMBU y la había vencido en un combate sin usar nada de Ninjutsu ni Genjutsu, que resultaba ser su hermano quien según entendió, avía sido llevado por el Shinigami el día de su nacimiento, no lo creía.

-TU ERES MI HERMANO-grito muy sorprendida Naruko, la cual al igual que su madre, ya estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas-sí, lo soy-dijo el simplemente-pero cómo es posible, el shinigami te había llevado la noche que Minato sello a kyubi, tu deberías estar muerto-dijo Hiruzen muy intrigado-eso fue porque shinigami-sama no me llevo a mi muerte, me llevo con mi tribu, donde me criaron como cazador, y mi sensei me instruyo en las cosas de este lugar-dijo el con una vos muy fría y cruel-pero, ahora estas aquí, quiere decir que estarás con nosotros, verdad, con tu familia-dijo Kushina entre lágrimas, pero con algo de esperanzas, que mal que lo siguiente las destruiría-no, yo estoy aquí porque debo, pero no para volver con ustedes, si quieren usare su apellido, pero no seré parte de su familia-dijo el, poniéndose su máscara y yéndose-espera-le dijo Minato-por favor ven mañana, podremos hablar aunque sea de tu ingreso a la aldea-dijo tratando de sonar convincente, pero estaba muy alterado-está bien-dijo el rubio menor y se fue de la oficina, con los presentes muy intrigados, sorprendidos y tristes por lo último que dijo el chico ``no seré parte de su familia´´ esas palabras retumbaban en sus mentes.

Mientras tanto, Naruto ya estaba saliendo de la torre, seguido de su fiel sabueso-**oye chico, no crees que fuiste algo duro-**pregunto su maestro en su mente-(tal vez sensei, pero sabe que ellos no son mi familia, mi familia es la tribu y madre)-le respondió a su maestro, estuvo caminando por un rato viendo las transitadas calles de la aldea, viendo algunos sitios que había en el lugar, el al estar distraído, termino chocando con alguien, sintiendo como algo caía al suelo, se giró y se encontró con una chica castaña, de más o menos su edad, con ojos color chocolate, su cabello atado en dos moñitos, sobre su cabeza, lucía una blusa blanca de manga larga que acentuaba su busto copa CC y unos pantalones color vino, además de guantes sin dedos, su protector en su frente dando a conocer que era Ninja-mis armas-dijo la chica agachándose para recoger un montón de kunais, shurikens y uno que otro ninjato que estaban tirados y ponerlos en una caja-lo ciento-dijo el chico rubio enmascarado frente a ella, ayudándola a recoger sus armas-gracias, es difícil encontrar buenas armas ahora, gracias por ayudarme-dijo la chica-no hay de que…-dijo el-Tenten, me llamo Tenten-dijo ella presentándose- Tenten, no hay de que-dijo para comenzar a alejarse, en eso Tenten cae en la cuenta de algo-que es esa cosa-dijo algo aturdida por la creatura que el rubio sostenía con unas cadenas-mi sabueso-dijo sin interés-eso es un sabueso-pregunto la castaña, pues ella nunca vio semejante creatura-sí, lo es de donde vengo-dijo el, porque hace tiempo noto que en esa dimensión no había animales que él conocía, claro que ella no lo sabía-de dónde vienes, dices que eres extranjero o algo así-pregunto la castaña-si-dijo el confundido por el tono de interés de la chica-y de casualidad, de dónde vienes hay armas diferentes a las de aquí-pregunto ella con mucho interés, él se extrañó un poco a la pregunta-pues no sé, solo llevo dos días en esta aldea, será para la próxima, nos vemos-dijo el rubio de mascara extraña, para seguido irse del lugar-adiós, he… como-tratando de preguntar su nombre, pero él ya se había ido.

El día fue pasando dando paso a la noche, la cual igualmente paso y dio el inicio de un nuevo día, en ese momento Naruto se despertaba de su improvisada cama (la cual era solo una tela sobre algo de paja) y se preparó, tomo sus armas que estaban en una roca y se colocó su máscara, según su padre hoy hablarían de su ingreso a la aldea-(mas bale que no sea para que vuelva con ellos)-pensó- grrgrrgrggr ggrgrgrgr (traducción: quédate aquí, cuida el lugar)-le dijo a su sabueso, el cual se sentó a un lado de la extinta fogata, el camino, contemplando sus trofeos colgados, y se dirigió a la aldea.

**Con el Hokage**

Este estaba esperando al menos enterarse un poco del chico, era su hijo, y aunque solo lo supiera desde ayer, tenía que acercarse a él, que clase de padre seria si no lo intentara, pero aparte, esperaba que no le molestara el que lo allá colocado con la generación de ese año, pues su generación se había graduado el año pasado, y además, ya todos los equipos estaban hechos, espeto por un equipo que le faltaba un integrante, en el cual lo coloco a él, estaba pensando en eso hasta que tocaron a su puerta-adelante-dijo el, y justo la persona que esperaba-ya, he venido para discutir el asunto de mi ingreso-dijo la persona que no era más que el chico enmascarado-bueno, con respecto a eso, te graduaras con personas un año menor que tú, serás asignado a un equipo que falta un integrante así que llamare un AMBU que te escoltara a la academia, y le entregaras este certificado al sensei-dijo dándole un pergamino-gracias Hokage, pero no se supone que debí hacer una prueba-pregunto el rubio con mascara-pues sí, pero se tomara tu pelea con Naruko como prueba-dijo el rubio mayor-bien-dijo el, apareció una AMBU con mascara de gato y pelo color lila-sígueme-dijo ella a lo que el asintió y salieron rumbo a la academia, el Hokage solo suspiro-soy un cobarde-dijo refiriéndose a que no hiso ningún intento.

Mientras eso pasaba, en la Academia un sensei de piel bronceada, su banda regulatoria en su frente y un peinado de estilo piña, además de tener una cicatriz en su cara, con el típico uniforme Chunin, parecía que estaba dando un tipo de anuncio-muy bien niños, esos han sido sus equipos, ahora por favor esperen a su senseis-dijo el chunin que comenzó a retirarse-espere Iruka-sensei, que hay de nosotras dos, por lo general, los equipos son de tres Genin y un Jonin, en nuestro equipo solo somos nosotras-pregunto una chica de cabellera castaña, larga hasta media espalda, ojos color perla, un abrigo grueso, pero que dejaba apreciar su busto copa C, y además de unos pantalones un poco ajustados delineando sus piernas torneadas, su banda atada a su pierna derecha-es cierto sensei, en nuestro equipo solo somos Hanabi-san y yo, que hay del tercer compañero-pregunto una chica de pelo largo azabache, llegaba hasta media espalda, ojos negros, tenía una blusa azul sin mangas la cual estaba algo ajustada dando a conocer su busto copa C, un short blanco pegado, resaltando sus curvas en desarrollo, y unos calentadores en sus ante brazos-lo siento Nami, pero así están hechos los equipos, no es mi decisión, es la del Hokage-dijo el castaño a la azabache Uchiha, en eso tocan la puerta, extrañando al castaño, va directo a abrir la puerta y se encuentra con una AMBU de mascara de gato, ella le entrega un pergamino y desaparece-que-comienza a leer el pergamino, girándose en seguida-que tal, están de suerte Nami y Hanabi, llego su nuevo compañero-dijo Iruka dejando a todos con la boca y ojos bien abiertos-adelante, por favor pasa y siéntate con ellas-dijo Iruka señalando a ambas chicas.

Tras ese comentario, todos los aspirantes a Genin vieron como pasaba un chico rubio de cabello alborotado en puntas, tenía una máscara metálica muy extraña, unos collares de colmillos cuencas y pequeños cráneos muy raros, y no tenía nada puesto además de un taparrabo, una tela de maya y unas cuantas partes de armadura, lo que provocó el sonrojo de barias chicas al ver semejante Hombre-junto a ellas-pregunto señalándolas, entregándole una banda que el simplemente ato sobre su cinturón-si-dijo el sensei, en eso el simplemente obedeció-ESPERE UN MOMENTO SENSEI, COMO ESTE CHICO BIENE HOY EL DIA DE LA SELECCIÓN DE EQUIPOS Y NOSOTROS PRESENTAMOS LA PRUEBA DE GRADUACION-grito/pregunto furiosa Nami-Nami, lo que pasa es que él presento una prueba aparte debido a que proviene de otro lugar en otro continente, pero él está más que capacitado para ser parte de un equipo, en este pergamino se da la explicación del Hokage-dijo Iruka, haciendo callar a la chica, entonces el de la cicatriz finalmente sale y tras unos segundos hay una ventana rota y dos kunais se clavan en las esquinas de la pared revelando una lona que decía ``La Hermosa, Sexy he increíble Anko Mitarashi´´ y enfrente apareció una mujer con una vestimenta que no dejaba nada a la imaginación-ANTE USTEDES LA MAS HERMOSA ANKO MITARASHI-dijo la chica de pelo morado señalándose a sí misma, mientras todo mundo tenía un tremendo gotón en su cabeza-muy bien mocosos, equipo 11, los espero en el campo de entrenamiento 9-dijo la Mitarashi desapareciendo en una nuve de humo-somos nosotras y tu-dijo Hanabi parándose junto a Nami, informando a Naruto-gracias-dijo el para pararse y seguirlas.

El cazador estuvo siguiendo a quienes serían sus compañeras a partir de ahora, estaban en un incómodo silencio a lo largo del trayecto al campo de entrenamiento, por lo cual las chicas estaban nerviosas y el rubio no mostraba emoción alguna o no se notaba por su máscara, en fin, llegaron al campo de entrenamiento mencionado en donde encontraron a su ahora maestra comiendo Dango-he, ya, tardaron mucho-dijo sin interés la peli purpura, tirando el palo y la caja de Dango ya bacía-muy bien, ya que estamos todos aquí que tal si nos presentamos-sugirió sentándose en una roca que estaba hay-y porque no empieza usted sensei, para darnos una idea-pregunto Nami-ok, mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi, mis gustos son el Dango, mi trabajo e (investigación y tortura) y pasar tiempo con mis amigos, mis disgustos son los pervertidos y cierta persona serpiente- en otra parte del continente un Sanín pálido y pelo negro largo estornudo-mis sueños, aun no tengo una pero de momento es encontrar a mi hombre ideal y pasar grandes y largas noches de pasión con el-dijo con tono depredador, estremeciendo y sonrojando a las chicas presentes por lo directa que era-ahora tu perlita-dijo señalando a Hanabi, la cual se indignó un poco-soy Hanabi Hyuga, me gusta entrenar y competir, no me agradan los débiles y mi meta es que padre deje de ver como alguien débil a mi Onee-san-dijo la castaña hermana de Hinata-yo soy Nami Uchiha, me gustan los tomates y pasar tiempo con Ka-san, no me agrada Sasuke-ni y mi meta es que mi clan sea restaurado-dijo sin darse cuenta del doble sentido, Anko no dijo nada porque se divertiría de como reaccionaria cuando se entere-bien, bien, solo faltas tú-dijo señalando al rubio de mascara, este solo la miro en silencio-vamos, si no te presentas no te iras-dijo la peli morada con una sonrisa sádica, este solo se limitó a suspirar-Mi nombre es Naruto, mis gustos son, oír las suplicas de piedad y la batalla que den mis presas, además de cuando las desolló, mis disgustos, tener que lavar la piel que les arranco a mis trofeos de caza, mis metas, encontrar a una presa máxima, cazarla y ganar el mejor trofeo-dijo alterando mucho a sus compañeras-(desollar, está loco)-pensó la Hyuga-(presa, trofeo, desollar, este tipo es un demente)-pensó Nami-(este chico es interesante, me agrada)-pensó alegre Anko.

Terminaron las presentaciones y Anko se puso de pie-muy bien, ya que nos conocemos, creo que es buen momento para la prueba-dijo con una gran y tenebrosa sonrisa-a que te refieres con prueba-pregunto Hanabi-para saber si en verdad deben de ser genin-dijo la domadora de serpientes-pero si nosotras ya hicimos la prueba, porque no lo pruebas a el-dijo Nami señalando al rubio algo molesta-porque no quiero, así que déjenme explicar-dijo seriamente-si en esta prueba fracasan volverán a la academia-dijo ella haciendo sudar frio a las chicas, el rubio seguía inmutable-si pasan, serán oficialmente genin-dijo ella-la prueba consiste en que deberán quitarme esta insignia-señalando una insignia de la zona d en su gabardina-cuando me la quiten, serán oficialmente Genin, pero yo atacare también-dijo ella-atacara-pregunto Nami, la cual rápidamente tubo que esquivar una patada proveniente de Anko-COMIENSEN-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa mientras comenzaba a atacar, ante esto las chicas se alejaron y ocultaron.

-ha, yo esperaba no tener que buscarlos-dijo Anko soltando un suspiro, pero antes de que algo pasara, por puro instinto se agacho, y que bien que lo hiso porque cuando se agacho vio pasar una extraña shiriken de ocho puntas delgadas pero en una parte no tenía puntas, se giró y vio a el chico de la máscara con el brazo extendido-valla, valla, valla que tenemos aquí, un chico rudo-dijo ella divertida, en eso Naruto desapareció- pero que-se preguntó la confundida mujer.

Ocultas juntas en los arboles estaban las compañeras de equipo del rubio, que en ese momento se sorprendieron de que repentinamente allá desaparecido del lugar en el que estaba parado, ni siquiera eso ningún movimiento para hacerlo, estaban muy atentas a lo siguiente que haría su maestra, hasta que sintieron como algo les tapaba sus bocas, alterándolas mucho, soltaron un pequeño gemido agudo-shhh-escucharon, vieron en medio de ellas dos que fue el espacio donde escucharon el ruido, entonces lo siguiente las sorprendió, una extraña aura azul paso recorriendo una silueta que tomo la forma de su compañero-las voy a soltar, pero manténganse calladas, me seguirán y haremos un plan, entendido-dijo muy seriamente, a lo que las chicas asintieron lentamente, entonces él les retiro las manos de sus bocas, para darse vuelta y comenzar a saltar de rama en rama, ellas se miraron y lo siguieron.

Hanabi algo desconfiada activo disimuladamente su Byakugan para observar el entorno, y noto que se estaban alejando de donde Anko los estaba buscando, entonces vio cómo su nuevo compañero se detenía-bien, creo que estamos lo bastante lejos, necesitamos un plan, así que hay que pensar, díganme cuáles son sus capacidades-dijo el enmascarado-yo puedo ver sus Tenketsu (puntos de chakra), y puedo quizás bloquearla y dejarla inmóvil, o puedo informar de su posición gracias a mi Byakugan-dijo la castaña oji perla-yo puedo intentar meterla en un Genjutsu o puedo usar algún jutsu Katon-dijo la azabache, el rubio ezcucho y medito un poco su jugada para pasar esa prueba-bien, acérquense, esto es lo que aremos…-

Mientras, con Anko, estaba tratando de localizar el chakra de los mocosos, estaba buscándolos montada sobre una serpiente gigante para ayudarla a rastrear, pasaron unos momentos y termino llegando a un claro del lugar-ya salgan, mi amiguita quiere jugar- provocando que la serpiente siseara, pero algo extraño, la serpiente se giró rápidamente a una parte del claro, siseando en posición de atacar-he-se preguntó Anko, viendo que no había nada en el lugar que miraba la serpiente, pero en un omento se fijó en dos destellos amarillos muy extraños, y un extraño retumbe sonó, y algo de tierra se levantó-pero que-se preguntó, pero en seguida su serpiente recibió un tremendo impacto prácticamente de la nada provocando que desapareciera, vio como tras un ahora azul, el chico enmascarado aparecía con lanza en mano-ho que bien, podremos jugar un rato-relamiendo sus labios sacando un Kunai, su estudiante corrió hacia ella pero en el trayecto desapareció-pero que-se preguntó pero antes de que algo más pasara logro escuchar-Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (elemento fuego. Jutsu dragón de fuego) y no se iso esperar el gran dragon iba directo hacia la maestra, ella algo difícil, logro esquivar el ataque saltando a un lado, pero no se esperaba lo siguiente-meirei juken (instrucción del puño suave)-escucho y vio como Hanabi estaba muy cerca de ella, y comenzó a lanzar golpes para cerrar sus tenketsu, pero como era una jonin, no se dejaría, aunque es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pues aunque logro esquivar la mayoría de los golpes de Hanabi, no logro evitar que le diera un par de golpes, entonces cuando logro poner distancia de la Hyuga y la Uchiha, alcanso a decir-muy excelente trabajo en equipo pero no falta…-intentando señalar la ausencia del enmascarado, pero de pronto sintió como algo tiro de su gabardina y le quitaba la insignia que ella dijo, entonces vio como algo se movía llegando con las Genin y apareció el rubio tras pasar una aura azul-valla, que tal, me han quitado la insignia, bien, muchas felicidades mocosos, han pasado mi prueba-dijo Anko-que bien-dijo la Hyuga-excelente-la Uchiha, y el rubio seguía sin cambiar su actitud- bueno niños, a partir de mañana el equipo 11 comenzara a hacer misiones, pueden irse a festejar, los veré mañana en la torre a las 9:00 am-dijo la peli purpura desapareciendo en una explosión de humo.

-BIEN-dijeron muy felices la Hyuga y la Uchiha, voltearon alegres a su compañero que para sorpresa de ellas ya se estaba yendo-oye a dónde vas, no quieres venir a celebrar que pasamos-pregunto la Hyuga a su compañero, él se detuvo pero no se volteó a verla-no le veo necesidad de festejar, yo simplemente ya me voy-dijo el rubio-y a donde vas-pregunto la castaña-al bosque-dijo y ya-pero porque-pregunto la Uchiha-porque es donde vivo-dijo normalmente-pero porque vives en el bosque-pregunto insegura la Uchiha-porque no me interesa vivir en una casa, además desde que era un bebe me críen en una jungla, y el bosque es lo que más se asemeja a mi hogar-dijo simplemente- al menos nos dejarías acompañarte…digo, ya que somos un equipo y nosotras ya nos conocemos, creo que sería justo-dijo la Hyuga, este solo suspiro-como quieran-dijo el rubio.

Siguieron al rubio enmascarado por un sendero de la aldea, a unas puertas que conectaban con el bosque de fuera, ellas dos se preguntaban, porque el viva en el bosque aparte de lo que les dijo, pero de momento se mantenían calladas, lo siguieron por unos metros por el bosque, entonces las chicas fueron apreciando que los arboles disminuían, pero todavía había varios, todo normal hasta que vieron como una extraña creatura estaba corriendo hacia ellos, las chicas se pusieron en posición de batalla, pues esa creatura era espantosa, y se notaba que iba a atacarlas, pero les extraño como el rubio no se inmutaba, este movió un poco su cabeza y dio un silbido agudo, para sorpresa de las chicas, esa rara creatura se detuvo en seco frente a ellas, bajando la cabeza frente a Naruto-grgrgrgr grrrr grggrgr(traducción: son compañeras, no a presas)-gruño el rubio, las chicas no lo entendieron, pero la creatura sacudió su cabeza y se acercó al rubio-bien estoy listo-dijo el como si nada-a que te refieres, y que es esa cosa-pregunto alterada la azabache señalando a la creatura-bueno, dijeron que querían festejar la victoria, por lo que no me pareció tan mal en el camino, pero quería traer a mi sabueso conmigo-dijo el-eso es un sabueso-pregunto la castaña muy sorprendida-de donde vengo si-dijo sin interés para volver a dirigirse a la aldea.

Pasaron el rato en la aldea mientras decidían donde comer, decidiendo que sería en un restaurante llamado Ichiraku´s ramen, en el cual al llegar se sentaron-hola Nami-san, que les puedo servir-les pregunto una chica castaña de pelo largo atado con un pañuelo blanco en su cabeza, ojos negros, piel clara y unos rasgos delicados, tenía un vestido blanco remangado que acentuaba su busto copa CC, una cintura estrecha, además de llevar un delantal azul oscuro a partir de su cintura-yo quiero por favor un ramen con tomate (si, ella es cliente regular, por lo que le hicieron un platillo propio) –respondió feliz la azabache-yo por favor uno de vegetales por favor-dijo Hanabi-yo un Mizo ramen, si no le molesto-dijo el rubio sin interés-enseguida dijo la castaña que entro a la cocina- oye Naruto, no crees que sería bueno que te retires tu mascara para comer-pregunto la Hyuga, que lo dijo en verdad pero también curiosa de ver cómo era el rostro de su compañero, este la miro-como sea-dijo, pasaron un par de minutos y Ayame les sirvió sus pedidos-aquí tienen-dijo alegre-gracias-dijeron los tres, Naruto llevo su mano izquierda a un tubo que sobre salía de su máscara, las chicas de inmediato lo voltearon a ver, el desconecto el tubo haciendo un ruido de liberar aire, y su misma nao toma el frente de su máscara y la levanta dejando al descubierto solo su boca y una marca muy gruesa en la parte inferior de su mejilla-listo-dijo el para tomar el plato y comérselo a sorbos, sin ni siquiera usar palillos, sus compañeras tenían una gota en su cabeza-(pensé que se la quitaría por completo)-pensó Hanabi, entonces para sorpresa de ambas chicas en unos segundos, el plato estaba sobre la barra, completamente baso-otro, me gusto-pidió, y enseguida Ayame recogió el plato para ir por mas-(como come)-pensó Nami al ver que solo tardo unos segundos en comerse ese plato, asi paso el rato, y para sorpresa de todo el mundo, el chico de la máscara devoro setenta y tres platos de ramen-valla, eso es más de lo que come Naruko-san, de casualidad no serás pariente de ella-pregunto Ayame, recargándose en la barra con interés en el chico-quien-pregunto el mientras se ajustaba su máscara-bueno, ha sido algo delicioso, aquí tiene-dijo dándole a Ayame una bolsilla de tela-he-ella la abrió encontrando una gran sorpresa-QUEEEEEEE-pregunto muy sorprendida, el pago que dio el chico era tres zafiros azules y lo que parecía un rubí claramente comparable con una naranja en tamaño, eso alcanzaba para por lo menos otros setenta platos-esto vale mucho más que los Ryo (creo que esa era la moneda, si no lo es por favor avísenme)-dijo Ayame entusiasmada, le iba a agradecer al chico pero él ya se había ido.

Mientras, con el chico cazador, este volvía a su morada en el bosque-(que deliciosa comida, quizás vuelva pronto)-pensó el lanzándole un conejo y un abe apara que comiera su sabueso-**chico, crees que deberías pagar con eso, aquí eso te puede generar mucho fanatismo y no creo que te guste el fanatismo**-dijo su sensei- (lo siento sensei, pero no tengo el dinero de aquí, esperare a tener esas cosas que llaman misiones y ya)-pensó el quitándose su armadura y mascara para dormir-(además, este sitio por lo visto no tiene mucho nivel que digamos, y presume tener mucho poder, que tan difícil puede ser)-pregunto en su mente-**si…creo que tienes razón**-secundo kurama, cortando la conexión mental para dormir también, ni él ni Narto esperaban lo que se les avecinaba al día siguiente, y seguiría por un largo tiempo, una de las peores torturas del mundo, incluso ni él podría contar algo como eso, horrible y espantoso tormento….. Capturar al infame y odioso gato Tora.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Hola amigos como están, les gusto, si es así por favor dejen su opinión o crítica constructiva y perdón por tardar en actualizar, informo las aceptadas y rechazadas para el harem:**_

_**Anko: investigue y no hay problemas de edad, por lo que la pondré**_

_**Fem Haku: yo nunca me trague esa mierda de que era hombre**_

_**Naruko: porque puse bien en claro que habría incesto, hermano y hermana**_

_**Ino: es de mis kunoichis favoritas**_

_**Karin: porque es una Uzumaki**_

_**Temari: por su gran carácter**_

_**Shisune: porque no, y es alguien muy agradable**_

_**Tayuya: porque también es de mis favoritas**_

_**Isaribi: porque me agrada**_

_**Fuu: me agrada y se merece felicidad y no solo dolor**_

_**Tenten: es una gran chica**_

_**RECHASADAS:**_

_**Sara: al principio si me agrado pero es del pasado ella**_

_**Milf: deje bien en claro que no pondría a nadie así**_

_**POR DETERMINAR:**_

_**Sasame: por favor agradecería sugerencias de como relacionarla, pero si no las recibo o no son convincentes ella estará en las rechazadas, si la quieren en el harem, por favor pido sugerencias.**_

_**Eso ha sido todo, hasta otra.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola amigos míos, soy master y les deseo buen día, noche o tarde, agradezco sus comentarios y que les guste mi historia, me ayuda mucho, bueno, ya he determinado que por desgracia Sasame no estará en el harem, pero será sustituida por otra chica dicha al final.**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

En las calles de la gran konohagakure no sato, se experimentaba una calma y paz que las personas sentían cada día, un sentimiento agradable y pacífico, todos haciendo sus labores del día a día, era tan tranquilo que….

-¡BUELVE AQUÍ MALDITO FELINO!-se escuchó un grito completamente furioso de algún chico arruinando esa tranquilidad, y no se equivocaban, en las calles de la hoja se puede ver a un gato marrón con unas cuantas rallas y un muño en su oreja izquierda correr por su vida, siendo perseguido por un chico rubio de pelo largo y mascara extraña, este último intentando degollar al gato con sus cuchillas retractiles, fracasando cada vez, estos dos pasaban dejando una estela de humo por done pasaban, y tras ellos el equipo del rubio-vamos chicas, tenemos que atraparlo antes que mate al gato-dijo Anko, la cual siguió corriendo, mientras las chicas, Hanabi y Nami trataban de seguir-(porque nos tocó el chico caza-todo)-se preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo ya cansadas.

_**Mientras, con el Hokage**_

-Hokage, quisiera saber porque mi querido Tora no ha sido encontrado-dijo seria y enojadamente la señora esposa del Daimyo que estaba de visita en la aldea, el Hokage no sabía que responder, estaba muy nervioso-bu-bueno, vera señora Shijimi, recibí un pergamino que decía que…-pero es interrumpido por la señora-mire señor Hokage, si no quiere problemas, más vale que mi querido Tora este aquí en cinco segundos-levantando su mano con los dedos extendidos-cinco….cuatro….tres-comenzando a contar, bajando un dedo por numero-dos…-pero antes que dijera el último número, la puerta de la oficina es abierta con un gran azote, distrayéndolos y haciéndolos voltear, encontrando al gato Tora, que llego corriendo a la mujer, temblando del miedo, sorprendiendo a la señora, al Hokage y a Iruka que estaba ayudando al Hokage a repartir las misiones, entonces en la puerta entraron Anko, Nami y Hanabi sosteniendo con mucha fuerza un enorme costal que se estaba moviendo muy bruscamente-DEJENME SALIR, DEJENME SALIR ESE, GATO YA ES COMIDA DE SABUESO, DEJENME SALIR-gritaba un joven furioso dentro del saco que por su vos se identificó a Naruto-corra y salve su vida, no sabemos cuánto lo podemos contener-dijo Hanabi muy agitada por el esfuerzo, la señora dl feudal rápido le dejo el pago al Hokage por la misión y se fue de la oficina.

Mientras que la señora por fin se fue con el aun asustado Tora, en la oficina liberaban a naruto-DONDE DEMONIOS SE FUE ESE MALDITO GATO-grito con furia el rubio enmascarado demostrando que aparte del saco, también estaba atado-Naruto, puedo saber porque demonios estas así-pregunto serio el Hokage a su Hijo (todavía se mantiene su estatus en secreto)pero quien le respondió fue Anko-Hokage-sama, es porque este Gaki ya está harto de tener que hacer esta misión cada semana, además de que también nosotras lo estamos-señalándose a ella y a las otras dos jóvenes del equipo – y creo que ya están preparados para una misión de más rango-dijo la peli purpura, dejando al Hokage pensando, pero esto es respondido por Iruka-como se te ocurre Anko, si hace tan solo un mes que se convirtieron en Genin (si estoy mal avísenme)no están listos para una misión más al…-pero es un azote en la puerta que lo interrumpió-OTO-SAN QUEREMOS UNA MISION MAS INTERESANTE-grito la chica rubia hija del Hokage, entrando con el resto de su equipo, sin siquiera tocar, pero cuando entra logra ver al equipo 11 y topándose con la mirada de su enmascarado hermano-o, están…ustedes aquí, yo lo…lo-estaba muy nerviosa, eso fue algo muy sorprendente para todos, la mayoría sabían que Naruko era alguien que nunca se ponía nerviosa, pero cuando vio a Naruto, en seguida tartamudeo, eso era algo muy sorprendente-en verdad lo…-continuo ella, pero no termino, solo observo como el rubio de la máscara le daba la espalda y ya-(pero que…)-pensaron los equipos de ambos-bueno…me venían a pedir una misión de más rango no es verdad-pregunto el Kage para liberar ese momento de tensión, pero como nunca falta algún bocón, Iruka interrumpió-pero Hokage-sama, el equipo 11 no está listo, y el equipo 7 llevara ya un año pero siguen sin saber de lo que pasa afuera-dijo reclamando al Hokage, el cual iba a responder de no ser por-escúcheme cabeza de piña-dijo el enmascarado apareciendo frente a ellos con una de sus cuchillas retractiles en el cuello de Iruka, sorprendiendo a todos en la sala, y asustando a Iruka-ya estoy hasta aquí de estos encargos patéticos-señalando su frente furioso-yo ya mataba y destazaba animales el doble de grandes que tú a los ocho años, estoy más que capacitado para hacer algo de mayor nivel-dijo liberando a Iruka, el cual estaba pálido, dejando a unos con una gran gota en la cabeza y a otros pensando-(ocho años)-pensaron preocupadas las compañeras del rubio y su hermana-ya, ya, por favor, está bien, ya que veo que están los dos equipos preparados, les daré a ambos equipos una misión en conjunto de rango C-dijo el Kage-hagan pasar al cliente-dijo el rubio mayor, a lo que la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a un hombre viejo, algo robusto, tenía una camiseta sin mangas color oscuro, junto a un pantalón pesquero color claro, con una toalla alrededor de so cuello, unas gafas y una barba de estilo candado.

-acaso esto es lo mejor que su aldea me puede ofrecer, un montón de niñas y solo tres chicos, el rubio de la máscara rara más o menos me convence, pero un montón de niñas-pregunto el obviamente ebrio sujeto-por favor señor Tazuna, serán niñas y solo dos chicos, y un sensei Hombre, pero están más que capacitados para darle protección-dijo el Hokage-pues no me parecen tan fuertes-dijo sacando a flote algo de molestia en todos y estaba preparado para intentar darle un trago a la botella que tenía, la cual cuando estaba cerca de su boca, esta fue destruida y un ello apareció en la pared, del cual emergió un aura azul, dejando ver una lanza metálica-o, perdone usted, pero soy tan débil que no pude sostenerla y se me resbalo-dijo con sarcasmo el rubio de la máscara, Tazuna comenzó a temblar-lo ciento-dijo para recuperar la compostura-mi nombre es Tazuna, soy un constructor de puentes, su misión es protegerme en una construcción con sus vidas-dijo completamente serio, distinto a como entro.

Así, tras recibir los detalles de la misión todos se retiraron de la oficina del Hokage, para prepararse, espeto Naruko, por petición de su padre que le pidió que se quedara y que le pidió a Iruka que también saliera-que pasa Oto-san-pregunto la rubia de coletas-Naruko, creo que este tiempo lo puedes usar para poder acercarte a tu hermano-dijo algo deprimido, en seguida la rubia bajo la cabeza-oto-san, en verdad espero que pueda-dijo ella, apretando sus puños-si lo hare-dijo ella levantando su cabeza, con ojos llenos de determinación-sé que así será-dijo el sonriéndole cálidamente.

_**Rato después, en las puertas de la aldea**_

Todos estaban reunidos, tras esperar a kakashi obviamente, comenzaron su viaje, caminando por el sendero-esperen-dijo el rubio enmascarado, haciendo que los demás lo miren-que pasa Dobe-pregunto arrogante Sasuke, ganándose una mirada molesta de Naruko que nadie, excepto Sakura y las compañeras del rubio notaron-falta mi compañero-dijo mientras se acercaba a unos árboles y daba un potente silbido-eso para que-pregunto dudosa Sakura, su respuesta llego con el movimiento de unos arbustos, todos los del equipo siete y el constructor se fijaron, de pronto e los arbustos salto una creatura que nunca habían visto, la cual casi los mata del susto por ver qué cosa era, era un ser completamente deforme con Huesos, que para sorpresa de todos, el equipo del rubio ni se inmuto-QUE ES ESA COSA-chillo dejando casi sordos a todos Sakura-mi sabueso, o me iré sin el-dijo el sin interés, golpeándose un costado, a lo que dicho animal se dirigió a su lado. Entonces reanudaron su viaje, caminando hasta pasado el atardecer, cerca de la noche.

-creo que sería buen momento para acampar-dijo kakashi-estoy de acuerdo-secundo Anko, entonces todos dieron un suspiro, espeto Sasuke y Naruto. Comenzaron a levantar las carpas, las cuales serían individuales-muy bien, escuchen, la primera ronda de guardia la hare yo, la segunda será hecha por el ciclope-dijo Anko, haciendo que todos se rieran, espeto de nuevo Naruto y Sasuke, además de kakashi-oye-dijo este ofendido, así, comieron lo que prepararon en la fogata que hicieron, lo que eran conejos que fueron cazados muy rápido por naruto-no vas a comer-le pregunto kakashi, el cual para sorpresa de todos ,no se quitó la máscara en todo el momento que comieron-como sea-dijo el rubio lanzándole un conejo a su sabueso, el cual lo comenzó a engullir, dirigió su mano izquierda a un tubo sobresaliente de su máscara, lo quito haciendo un sonido de expulsa de aire y levanto su máscara para dejar ver su boca, además de dos marcas muy gruesas, una en cada mejilla inferior, para engullir el su conejo.

Cuando llego la hora de dormir todos fueron a sus carpas y Anko fue a hacer su guardia, espeto Naruko, la cual se quedó mirando como Naruto se iba a sentar recargado en un árbol, con su sabueso recostado junto a él, entonces ella se le acerco-Na-Naruto-niisan-dijo ella, pero el rubio puso una mano en señal de que parara-no me llames así-dijo el de forma fría-que pasa-pregunto el-bueno, es que veo que no tienes carpa, si quieres podemos compartir la mía, aquí afuera hará mucho frio-dijo ella tratando de poder acercarse a su hermano. El solo suspiro cansado-mira, sé que eres mi hermana y todo, pero no necesito que intentes ayudarme, si, además, a mí el frio no me molesta-dijo el volteando su mirada para acariciar un poco el lomo de su sabueso-además mi compañero y yo nos mantenemos calientes, no veo problema-volteándola a ver, ella solo asintió y se fue a su carpa algo desganada, ella quería recuperar a su hermano, a pesar de que no lo conoció hasta hace un mes.

Así fueron pasando tres días, sin mucho inconveniente, comían lo que el rubio de mascara cazaba, y era como si no le importara nadie, kakashi veía algo muy extraño en él, pero ya lo vería después, ahora solo debían continuar, de mientras, Sakura veía todo muy callado, por lo que intento conversar-disculpe kakashi -sensei, Nami no Kuni (país de las olas) cuenta con shinobis al servicio-pregunto curiosa, el peli plata la volteo a ver-No Sakura, Nami no Kuni es parte del país del agua, pero independiente de él, es por eso que ellos no cuentan con sistema shinobi-dijo el sensei con una sonrisa de su ojo descubierto-que poca cosa-dijo el rubio de mascara sin ningún respeto, molestando al constructor, el cual iba a reclamar de no ser porque de pronto Kakashi fue envuelto en cadenas, y de un charco que acababan de pasar aparecieron dos shinobi con trajes negros, guantes de metal a los que estaba unida las cadenas que aprisionaban a kakashi, las cuales de pronto, destrozaron el cuerpo de kakashi, impactando a los Genin, haciendo entrar en alerta a Anko y Sasuke, y Naruto, él no estaba por ningún lado-protejan al constructor-ordeno la peli purpura y las chicas de inmediato las chicas se colocaron en posición, Sasuke iba a atacar al igual que Anko, pero algo que no se esperaban, Meizu y Gouzu, cuando se iban a lanzar contra ellos, Gouzu fue atravesado por un extraño rallo de energía azul, mientras que Meizu era empujado y aprisionado por algo en un árbol, lo que se podría distinguir como Nada-GOUZU-grito molesto, su hermano avía sido asesinado, sus biceras y sangre estaban regadas, las Genin, veían eso con Horror, Meizu intento liberarse pero de nuevo la nada lo azoto fuerte contra el árbol dejándolo inconsciente-que ha pasado-pregunto Naruko, acercándose al arbol con Anko, las compañeras de su hermano y Sasuke y Sakura, pero se le tienen al ver dos raros resplandores, entonces aparece una extraña aura azul dando paso a Naruto, revelando que los resplandores fueron los ojos de su máscara-Naruto-dijo aliviada Naruko, extrañando a todos-como hiciste eso-pregunto Sakura muy intrigada-que, solo le perfore el estómago y a este lo deje K.O.-dijo sin interés-me refería a eso de que de pronto apareciste frente a nos otros-grito ella, dejando casi sordos a todos-que te importa-dijo el cortantemente, Sakura iba a reclamarle, pero entonces Sasuke se le acercó al rubio de forma arrogante y le dijo-exijo que me enseñes a hacer eso, yo soy un Uchiha, un ninja de elite, así que solo yo debo de saber de eso-dijo frio y arrogante el peinado de culo de pato, Naruto hiso una postura de como que pensaba-mmmm, pues con gusto lo haría-haciendo que Sasuke sonriera arrogantemente-pero hay un problema-haciéndolo molestar-cual es-pregunto molesto-ES COSA DE FAMILIA BAKA-dijo dándole un potente golpe- y mejor no te hagas el señor ``soy el mejor de todos´´ porque ni siquiera pudiste ver atreves de ese ridículo disfraz, crees que puedes conmigo-dijo muy frio.

-pero que pasara ahora Kakashi-sensei ahora está muerto-dijo Sakura intrigada y asustada-yo no diría eso-dijo Nami con un gran gotón resbalando por su nuca, todos voltearon a ver al sitio donde ella miraba y, kakashi se encontraba intacto, excepto que estaba agarrado de un árbol, tratando de que el sabueso…-ya suéltame-le dijo al sabueso de Naruto, el cual en ese momento estaba jalando de su pantalón para arrastrarlo con ellos.

Una vez pasada la bizarra escena, pedir las explicaciones a Kakashi de cómo es que seguía vivo, kakashi y Anko le pidieron explicaciones a Tazuna, el cual, derrotado, les tuvo que contar la verdad de la misión, rebelando que esta era de una dificultad mayor, una para la cual no estaban preparados-que bien-dijo Naruto poniéndose en marcha junto a su sabueso-a dónde vas Dobe-pregunto molesto Sasuke, ganando que Naruko lo viera molesta-no es obvio, hare esta misión, presiento que tendré una gran casería-dijo con un tono que estremeció a todos, ese tono sonó aterrador-iremos contigo, no pienso dejar que intentes matar a quien te contrato solo porque te enojas-dijo Anko, junto a la Hyuga y la Uchiha, asustando a Tazuna-como sea-dijo el-iremos también-dijo Naruko, jalando a los de su equipo, ella fue no solo por la misión, sino también para acercarse a su hermano, y eso haría.

Luego de haber continuado, vieron el enorme puente en construcción, algo impresionante en verdad, todos tuvieron que ir en un viaje en balsa para llegar al punto donde continuaba el camino el cual atravesaba parte del bosque, y ahora mismo estaban pasando por ahí, entonces de pronto kakashi miro a los arbustos, notando u extraño y leve movimiento en ellos, en guardia, rápidamente arrojo un kunai, provocando que de los arbustos apareciera un conejo-(un conejo blanco, que raro, no estamos en épocas de invierno)-pensó kakashi, pero de pronto comenzó a escuchar un zumbido que se hacía más fuerte cada momento-AL SUELO-dijo tirándose, lo que todos hicieron en seguida, de pronto, en un árbol quedo clavada una espada enorme que fue lo que paso sobre ellos, y sobre ella apareció alguien.

Quien estaba sobre esa espada era un hombre alto y musculoso con la piel pálida, su rostro lo tenía envuelto en vendas a modo de mascara, como kakashi, tenía una bando de Kiri en su cabeza con la placa a un lado, el pelo negro corto y puntiagudo, ojos marrones, no tenía cejas, su torso desnudo, solo cubierto por una banda, pantalones holgados con patrón de rallas y muñecas calentadoras hasta los codos-valla, valla, valla, que tenemos aquí, tres niñas, un mocoso, una kunoihci y…quien diría, Hatake kakashi, el ninja copia-dijo-(¿un mocoso. Pero y Naruto?)-pensó Anko algo preocupada por su alumno, de mientras, kakashi- Momochi Zabuza, también conocido como el demonio escondido entre la niebla-ha, increíble que el gran kakashi allá oído hablar de mi-dijo con sarcasmo y burla-claro que sí, intentaste dar un golpe de estado, eres un ninja renegado y apareces en el libro bingo como ninja clase A-dijo muy serio-valla, me alegra que leas el libro bingo de vez en cuando, pero porque no solo se van, dejan al viejo y me dejan terminar mi misión y todos contentos –dijo el sin interés-me temo que no-dijo kakashi muy serio quitando la banda de su cara revelando su ojo izquierdo, mostrando un sharingan-(pero que, acaso él es un Uchiha)-pensó Sasuke, consternado al igual que Nami-el legendario Sharingan…sin en bargo, no te servirá…kirikakure no jutsu-dijo el haciendo el Jutsu, en seguida todo el lugar se llenó de una espesa niebla, a kakashi le era difícil ver-fórmense, protejan a Tazuna, Anko, ayúdame-dijo el, en seguida todos hicieron lo indicado.

Los dos jounin de la hoja y el renegado de kiri comenzaron a pelear, Anko y kakashi estaban trabajando en equipo para poder atacarlo, en una pelea de taijutsu en la que Zabuza no parecía tener rastro de agotamiento a pesar de estar en desventaja numérica, durando un buen tiempo-bien, ha sido divertido pero es hora de terminar con esto, dijo el desapareciendo del lugar. Mientras los Genin estaban soportando el instinto asesino de desprecia Zabuza, a todos les costaba respirar, excepto a Sakura la cual estaba al borde del desmayo-CUIDADO-les grito Anko, entonces todos vieron como Zabuza aparecía de tras del constructor con su enorme espada dispuesto a cortarlo, todos vieron con horror, aunque más Tazuna, como la espada se aproximaba a él para cortarlo por el pecho, pero lo siguiente que paso los dejo sorprendidos a todos, la espada se detuvo fuertemente provocando un sonido de choque de metal, a media trayectoria de su objetivo, incluso Zabuza estaba sorprendido pero de repente vio algo muy raro, observo dos destellos que en seguida se esfumaron, confundiéndolo, y por extraño que parezca, sintió como si recibiera un puñetazo, mandándolo contra un árbol, se iba a mover pero de pronto algo le atravesó el pecho clavándolo al árbol, que ras pasar un aura azul, prevelo una Lanza metálica y revelando que era un clon de agua, entonces un aura azul apareció revelando al rubio enmascarado frente a Tazuna.

-valla, el Gaki lo hace bien-dijo la vos de Zabusa (la parte siguiente Naruto desaparece y todo es igual que en el canon hasta donde se van a la casa de Tazuna perdón si me salto mucho, pero quiero pasar a otras cosas)

Avían llegado a la casa de Tazuna, llevando a un inconsciente kakashi el cual estaba ahora sobre una cama en una habitación, mientras todos estaban sentados en alrededor de la mesa-no me creo nada-dijo Naruto de brazos crusados, haciendo que todos lo miren-que pasa Naruto-n-comenzó Naruko, pero el rubio la interrumpió-que no me creo que ese tipo callera tan fácil, menos con esas armas-dijo el, Anko se puso a pensar-es cierto, además, los AMBU cazadores de kiri-llamando la atención del de la máscara-deben quemar el cuerpo de su objetivo cuando está muerto-dijo ella-quiere decir que sigue vivo-pregunto intrigada Sakura- así es Sakura- dice una vos a Sakura, todos voltean y justo ahí se encontraba kakashi-es muy posible qu Zabusa siga con vida, pero con el daño que recibió, es probable que le tome una semana para recuperarse, tiempo que usaremos para entrenarlos en su control de chakra-dijo kakashi llegando hai.

Todos estaban de acuerdo y estaban listos para irse a sus habitaciones, pero de pronto, el grito de un niño que estaba junto a Tsunami, la hija de Tazuna, los distrajo-ACASO CREEN PODER CONTRA GATOU, EL LOS MATARA SIN IMPORTAR CUANTO SEA LO QUE ENTRENEN, NO PODRAN CONTRA EL, USTEDES NO TIENEN IDEA DE LO QUE ES EL SUFRIMIENTO, O PERDER A ALGUIEN QUERIDO, NO LO VENCERAN-fueron los gritos de niño llamado Inari, Naruko estaba dispuesta a reclamarle, al igual que Nami y Hanabi, pero alguien se les adelanto.

Ante la sorpresa de todos, el cuello de la camiseta de Inari fue fuertemente jalado, y levantado para luego dejarlo colgando recargado en la pared, un aura azul se dejó ver, revelando al rubio de mascara, Inari lo vio muy temeroso, igual que todos, pero por sorpresa, el rubio se comenzó a reír de forma burlona-QU-QUE ES LO GRACIOSO-pregunta el niño con unas cuantas lagrimas-eso mismo, crees que no conocemos el sufrimiento, crees que no sabemos que es perder a alguien, pero déjame decirte, eso ni se compara al verdadero sufrimiento niño, jajajajajaja-se reía muy cínicamente el rubio asustando a todos- dime, sabes que se siente matar a los siete años, tener que comer la carne cruda de lo que matas, para sobrevivir, saber que no perteneces a quienes crees tu familia, como si no fueras más que un bicho que debería desaparecer, perder a la única amistad que tienes por una estupidez, nooo niño, tu eres el que no sabe lo que es sufrir de verdad-dijo el soltándolo y dejando a todos sorprendidos, entonces se encamino a la puerta-a donde vas-pregunto Hanabi-a cazar algo-dijo él y salió.

En el bosque Naruto estaba desquitando su enojo con un árbol, él no le gustaba recordar cuando perdió a su mejor amiga allá en su hogar-**cálmate Naruto, recuerda que ella devio de aber vuelto ase un tiempo-**trato de calmarlo kurama, inútilmente, Naruto golpeaba el árbol con tal fuerza que lo destrullo, partiéndolo a la mitad, la cual con esfuerzo cargo para arrojarla a otro árbol, el cual derribo, así siguió un largo rato, desahogándose con esa parte del bosque.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**HOLA AMIGOS, termine, y perdón por tardarme pero esque e estado ocupado por tareas de la escuela y no me dan tiempo de escribir, pero aun así espero que el cap allá sido de su agrado**_

_**También quiero decir que a la lista del harem, se añadirá a Shisuka por si las dudas, que no aparecerán indicios del harem hasta que haga su aparición un personaje especial que creo que ya debieron ver en devianart pero descuiden, saldrá pronto.**_

_**Además les agradezco por su tiempo en leer el fic y también por sus críticas constructivas**_

_**Pero devo informar que aunque recibí una petición de reescribir el fic en inglés, no lo hare porque no soy muy bueno en eso, pero si algún lector de aquí sea autor y sea bueno en inglés, por favor le pido ayuda para traducir el fic en ingles, solo que me avise por PM antes.**_

_**Eeso es todo, asta otra**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola amigos míos, soy master y les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, y que en espero les guste. Sin más comencemos.**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Amanecía de forma pacífica y radiante en el bosque de Nami no Kuni, donde se podía ver caminando a una chica que poseía una yukata color rosa, junto a un cinturón negro, hecho de seda, tenía el pelo largo negro suelto, ojos marrones y facciones finas, esta chica tenía una canasta en uno de sus brazos, y en dicha canasta estaba metiendo algunas plantas que estaba recogiendo, siguió caminando hasta que llego a una parte del bosque completamente destrozada-que paso aquí-se preguntó muy extrañada, esa parte del bosque tenía varios árboles derribados, y uno que otro con un gran agujero en el centro , estuvo contemplando el panorama, encontrando un poco más adelante un chico tirado al pie de un árbol a la mitad.

Ese chico tenía pelo rubio largo y una muy extraña mascara pero notaba que respiraba, por la curiosidad la chica se acercó más para ver mejor, quizás también para intentar despertarlo, comenzó a moverlo para despertarlo-he, chico, despierte, si duermes aquí fuera terminaras pescando un resfriado, y tu vestimenta no ayuda-dijo logrando despertar al rubio finalmente, este se irguió pero seguía sentado en el pasto-he…ha gracias, lo siento, me quede dormido-dijo el levantándose y tronándose el cuello-¿y quién eres tú?-pregunto mirando a la chica-un gusto, mi nombre es Haku, y el tuyo-pregunto ella con una sonrisa-Naruto-dijo el-y que hace alguien como tu aquí a estas horas-pregunto algo dudoso, viéndola de reojo-he, vi-vine buscando plantas medicinales para un amigo-dijo con un sonrojo por el hecho de recibir esa penetrante mirada aunque sea atreves de una máscara-gustas ayuda-pregunto el rubio-claro, gracias, me vendría bien algo de compañía-dijo ella comenzando a caminar para seguir recolectando las plantas, mientras la seguía el rubio.

Paso un rato, mientras recolectaban las plantas que la chica necesitaba, estuvieron hablando de cosas sin importancia, bueno Haku trataba de hablar, pero el rubio daba respuestas muy limitadas, pasaron así el rato hasta que-bueno, ya son plantas suficientes, en verdad gracias por la ayuda Naruto-san-dijo la pelinegra-no hay problema Haku-san-dijo el aparentemente sin emoción-siempre es bueno ayudar a alguien-dijo el-bien, gracias…he y por cierto, soy hombre-dijo dándose la vuelta para comenzar a caminar, el rubio la vio extrañado-si tú eres hombre yo soy un pedófilo deseoso de inmortalidad-dijo el sorprendiendo a la pelinegra, en otra parte del continente cierto sannin de las serpientes estornudo.

-a-a que te refieres-pregunto nerviosa, el rubio la miro-mira, no sé qué motivos tengas para decirme que eres hombre, pero está claro que no lo eres-dijo el haciendo que la pelinegra dudara y frunciera un poco el ceño-como lo sabes-pregunto, el rubio solo señalo su máscara y dio un pequeño golpecito con su dedo-por mi mascara-la pelinegra puso cara de no entender-esta mascara me permite ver en rayos X, lo cual me deja ver tus…-no pudo seguir porque recibió un potente golpe que lo derribo , propinado por una completamente avergonzada y roja Haku-PERVERTIDO-grito para luego salir corriendo, Naruto se levantó-…órganos internos, por favor, ni que fuera tan malo-dijo el, de donde venía cualquiera hacia eso, ¿estaba mal eso?, el pobre ni cuenta de que la chica había mal entendido esas palabras-(**hay Naruto, serás un genio a la hora de matar, pero sigues siendo un niño inocente)-**pensó kurama.

Se levantó y fue a la casa del constructor, siendo recibido por Tsunami, la hija del constructor, tras pedir la ubicación de donde estaban sus compañeras y el equipo 7, como respuesta que estaban entrenando en otro lado, agradeció y se fue a buscarlos, encontrándolos en otra parte del bosque, su equipo y el de su hermana estaba practicando la escalada de árboles, y de cada equipo todos tenían problemas, menos Sakura, a la cual no veía por ningún lado, el rubio, se comenzó a acercar a su maestra-Anko-sensei que hacen-pregunto el rubio a su maestra-un ejercicio de control de chakra-dijo sin interés-deberías hacerlo también-le dijo kakashi leyendo su libro-ese ejercicio de principiante, si claro-dijo el rubio lo que llamo la atención de todos-como que de principiante Dobe, este ejercicio es difícil-dijo Sasuke-porque eso es, de principiante, yo ya he logrado el ejercicio de caminar por el agua y ustedes apenas el de escalar, que patético-dijo dándose la vuelta, Sasuke se molestó y corrió contra el con un kunai-SASUKE-fue el grito de Nami, preocupada por su hermano, porque sabía lo que podía hacer su compañero, pero Sasuke antes de apuñalarlo, el rubio en un arrebato de velocidad desapareció y apareció tras Sasuke con su cuchilla retráctil-si quieres conservar la cabeza suelta el kunai-apretando más su cuchilla con el cuello, Sasuke con un fuerte dolor en su orgullo, dejo el kunai caer-era tan difícil-dijo soltándolo y yéndose-a dónde vas Naruto-pregunto Hanabi, el mencionado movió un poco la cabeza pero aún les daba la espalda-a hacer un verdadero entrenamiento-dijo por fin entrando al bosque.

La semana fue pasando lentamente, y para Naruko, la relación con su hermano no mejoraba mucho, aunque seguía tratando de hablar, almenas ya no la evadía, por lo menos hablan un poco, y supo que era parecida un poco con él, además de que su sabueso era muy dócil cuando se le trataba bien, pero no había más, aunque era un logro, fuera de eso, la semana pasaba, hasta que llego el día que todos suponían Zabuza volvería, mal día para quedarse dormido, como hiso nuestro protagonista.

**Con los equipos**

**-**sensei, fue buena idea dejar a Naruto-pregunto preocupada la compañera ojiperla del rubio-descuida Hanabi cuando despierte nos alcanzara-dijo sin preocupación Anko-pero y si necesitamos ayuda-pregunta Nami-por favor, para que necesitaríamos a un Dobe teniendo a un Elite como yo, un Uchiha-dice Sasuke arrogantemente-el será un Dobe pero es mejor que tu Emo-suke-dijo Naruko en voz baja, para defender a su hermana-concordamos-dijeron las compañeras del rubio, así, todos se fueron con Tasuna al puente

**Con naruto**

Había pasado un rato desde que los equipos se fueron y el despertó por fin-o rayos, me quede dormido-dijo viendo el reloj y se levantó rápidamente, se aproximó a la puerta pero un raro sondo lo distrajo, un sonido de un aullido mui estremecedor –Hay problemas-se dijo, el conocía ese aullido, era de su sabueso, algo pasaba-dijo serio activando su dispositivo de invisibilidad.

**Abajo**

Tsunami he Inari estaban tranquilamente haciendo sus cosa, hasta que de pronto en la entrada escucharon un aullido, que identificaron como el de esa creatura que Naruto llamaba su sabueso, entonces vieron como de pronto dos hombres con katanas irrumpían en el lugar-OKA-SAN-grito Inari corriendo con su madre, llego con ella y ambos tratan de evitar a los dos mercenarios –valla valla, que tenemos aquí, un mocoso llorón, y una golfa, que bien, hermano, antes de matarla nos podemos divertir con ella-pregunto con lujuria y demencia, asustando a Tsunami-desde luego hermano-dijo el otro de igual forma-aléjense-grito asustada tratando de proteger a su hijo, los mercenarios se acercaron más, aumentando su miedo-vamos primor, ven con nosotros y…-comenzó uno pero algo sorprendente paso, dio un grito desgarrador y vio como era atravesado por algo que a duras penas identifico como una lanza, entonces callo muerto, mientras el otro era golpeado por algo que no supo de donde vino, entonces algo le perfora el pecho, eso sorprendió a tsunami y a Inari, entonces vieron como un aura azul aparecía mostrando a Naruto- están bien-pregunto rápidamente-s-si-dijo el pequeño, naruto lo vio, saco los cadáveres y le quito la cadenas al sabueso-protégelos-le ordeno, el sabueso se fue frente a Tsunami e Inari-los cuidara-dijo para después irse del lugar.

Rápidamente con un poderoso salto subió a los árboles, desplazándose entre ellos muy rápido, siguió así por unos minutos hasta que diviso el puente-bien, veamos -activando su dispositivo de invisibilidad y su visión infra roja, logro divisar el rastro de calor de su hermana y Sasuke, pues resaltaba, porque noto que algo en forma de domo alrededor de ellos era muy bajo en temperatura, diviso a sus compañeras y a Sakura protegiendo a Tasuna y a su maestra y a kakashi peleando contra la firma de calor de Zabuza-bien, ayudare primero a mi hermana, su firma muestra su cansancio-dijo el ahora invisible rubio que se dirigió al lugar.

**Con Naruko y Sasuke**

El enmascarado que ayudo a Zabuza a escapar estaba lanzando diversas cantidades de senbons a sus contrincantes, que las esquivaban como podían, pero a pesar de eso, barias les habían dado dejándolos lastimados-ya-ya no puedo más-dijo muy cansada la rubia-yo- yo estoy igual-dijo Sasuke, ya no podían más-es hora de terminar esto-dijo el ayudante de Zabuza a lo que los genins vieron como este les lanzaba senbons que iban dirigidas a Naruko, ella vio todo en cámara lenta, como las agujas la atravesarían pronto, vio como Sasuke se ponía frente a ella para evitar que muriera, como este también esperaba su fin, pero algo muy misterioso paso, cayeron, las agujas cayeron a solo centímetros de Sasuke-que paso-pregunto Naruko y Sasuke, viendo las agujas tiradas en el suelo, quien las había arrojado no estaba mejor-deberían tener más cuidado-dijo una vos que rápidamente Naruko reconoció- Na-Naruto, que haces aquí-pregunto viendo a todos lados, frente a ellos y sorprendiendo al secuas de Zabuza apareció un aura azul que paso a ser el rubio enmascarado-te salvo, que mas, dijo el-gra-gracias-dijo la rubia para caer desmayada por el cansancio junto al Uchiha, el ambo pensó que habían muerto por lo que trato de intimidar al rubio-parece que no resistieron y cayeron muertos ya…es una lástima-dijo, el rubio se les quedo mirando en silencio, el gracias a su máscara detecto que solo estaban inconscientes pero le seguiría el juego-si…lo es-dijo el sin emociones-es acaso la primera vez que ves morir a alguien en combate-pregunto el pelinegro, Naruto sin voltear responde-yo he presenciado cosas peores que está a lo largo de mi vida, por lo que no es la primera vez, pero ellos…-dijo comenzando a voltear lentamente mirando al espejo donde estaba el Ambu-eran importantes-dijo para arrojar su lanza, que el Ambu esquivo, (pues estaba medio salido del espejo), saltando a otro espejo, entonces este comenzó a moverse y lanzar senbons al rubio, el cual las esquivaba y bloqueaba con su otra lanza, observando muy cuidadosamente al Ambu-(ok, ya desifre el petron de movimiento, solo devo calcular en que momento…ahora)-pensó, entonces aprovecho el fugas segundo que tenía para tomar de su muñeca al ambu , evitando que este entrara en otro espejo-no te dejare seguir con esto-dijo Naruto asestando un golpe poderoso que mando al ambu a bolar lejos y provocó que el domo de espejos se rompiera.

El ambu se levantó lentamente viendo cómo es que su domo se destruía tras el rubio cazador, mientras su máscara se cuarteaba y se caía-(Zabuza, te he fallado)-pensó mientras su máscara caía por completo-….Haku-san-pregunto Naruto incrédulo-que haces aquí-pregunto el-Naruto-san, esperaba que no nos viéramos en estas condiciones-dijo la ahora identificada ella, Naruto pregunto-porque ayudas a Zabuza-pregunto serio a lo que Haku comenzó a relatarle su historia (la cual no pondré porque todos la conocemos), una vez relatada-ya veo, haces esto porque estas en deuda con él, buscas una forma de servirle y pagar tu deuda, la cual a pesar de que ya la pagaste, sigues creyendo que la debes pagar-dijo Naruto seriamente-sí, es por eso que no dejare de lo dañen-dijo Haku muy convencida en posición de guardia, pero antes de nada, sintió algo-Zabuza-sama-dijo para desaparecer muy rápido en un espejo que logro crear, Naruto vio rápidamente a donde estaba kakashi, viendo como este tenía inmovilizado a Zabuza apunto de atravesarlo con su técnica Raikiri (cuchilla relámpago)-diablos-dijo naruto para desaparecer en un arrebato de velocidad.

**En otra parte del puente**

Kakashi tras lograr inmovilizar a Zabuza con ayuda de Anko, comenzó a preparar su técnica propia, con la cual una vez lista, se lanzó contra él, pero para su mala suerte, vio cómo *el* subordinado de Zabuza se ponía en medio, ya no había tiempo de desviar la técnica, ni tampoco para cancelarla, Haku serró los ojos esperando el final, que nunca llego, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la técnica del sorprendido peli plata a pocos centímetros de su pecho, y la muñeca de este siendo sostenida por el rubio de mascara-Kakashi-sensei, creo que ya no es necesario matar a Zabuza-dijo este mirando a Kakashi, entonces apareció Gatou diciendo que él no pensaba pagarle a Zabuza y que los mataría a todos con los mercenarios que contrato-kakashi, parece que ya no somos enemigos-dice el shinobi de kiri- así parece, pero estoy mui débil para continuar peleando-dijo el de ojo sharingan-yo también-dijo Zabuza, tenían las de perder, las chicas que cuidaban al constructor y a Naruko y Sasuke no podrían contra ellos y Anko estaba herida-yo me encargare de ellos-dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a todos, caminando hacia ellos-está loco-pregunto Zabuza, Anko fue quien respondió -no, él es un cazador, así que no tendrá problema-dijo ella.

Mientras Naruko comenzaba a despertar-he, que paso-pregunto levantándose-tranquila, tiene que calmarte-dijo Nami-y-y Naruto-pregunto ella, entonces todas vieron como el rubio caminaba hasta el montón de bandidos que avía-(kurama-sensei, usare ese recurso)-dijo en su mente-**está bien Naruto, pero no te excedas-**dijo el kitsune, todos vieron como Naruto se deshacía de sus cosas, sus cuchillos, sus dos lanzas, ese aparato que tenía en su espalda, y sus extrañas shurikens, y vieron cómo se detenía a quince metros de esos bandidos-Hoy…-dijo quitándose el tubo de su máscara, asombrando a todos pues hoy lo verían-todos ustedes…llevando sus manos a su máscara, desprendiendo una extraña energía que alarmo a todos, mientras su piel se tornaba verde pálido con partes más oscuras en su espalda y sus cabellos se alaciaban y engrosaban-SERAN MIS PRESAS-quitándose y tirando la máscara demostrando como su rostro no era el de un humano, sino el de una criatura con protuberancias extrañas en su boca, dientes afilados, no tenía ni nariz ni labios, era una criatura muy extraña, al verla, todos, incluso los de konoha y kiri se estremecieron, pero algo que aterro a todos fue-**GRRROOOAAARR-**un rugido digno de cualquier bestia, entonces fue corriendo hacia ellos muy rápido, solo con sus cuchillas retractiles, entonces los de Konoha, kiri y el constructor veían como volaban brazos cortados cabezas y cuerpos con un gran olla en su corazón, solo Zabuza y Haku, adema de Anko habían visto tanta masacre, pero los que no solo veían todo eso en shock, siguieron unos minutos hasta que solo quedaba gatou.

-no, por favor, quieres dinero, te daré lo que quieras-dijo retrocediendo con demasiado miedo, todos miraban como el "mutado" Naruto caminaba hacia Gatou y lo levantaba por el cuello con un solo brazo, este lo vio muy fijamente, y entonces frunció el ceño, lo dejo caer al piso bocabajo, quiso arrastrarse pero no se lo permitió, lo clavo con sus lanzas en el suelo, cada una en cada pierna, le hiso un pequeño corte a media espalda, ante la mirada intrigada y aterrada de los presentes, sujeto con fuerza y Gatou grito de agonía, y de golpe, arranco su columna vertebral junto al cráneo, el cual lanzo lejos aterrando a todos, tras eso extendió sus brazos a los lados dando un gran rugido, entonces lentamente se dio la vuelta, viéndolos a ellos, camino lentamente y eso estremeció a todos, llego a donde estaba su máscara, la levanto y se la volvió a poner, para volver a la normalidad, sin dejar ver su rostro, entonces recogió sus cosas-terminamos-dijo el para irse del lugar, dejando a todos los presentes con mucho miedo.

**Rato después, en la casa de Tazuna**

Todos habían ido, y Tazuna les comunicó a su hija y nieto que Gatou ya no era un problema, a lo que estos lloraron de alegría por saber que sus vidas mejorarían, los de Kiri los acompañaron porque ya no tenían a donde ir-muchas gracias por alojarnos también-dijo Haku amablemente ante Tsunami-no hay de que-dijo ella con una sonrisa, todos los shinobi estaban en la sala, con un ya despierto Sasuke al que ya lo abian puesto al tanto de todo, y ahora era un hervidero de furia-(como un Dobe puede superar a un Uchiha)-pensó molesto.

-bueno Zabuza, ahora que ya no somos enemigos, que harán-pregunta Kakashi al renegado de Kiri-la verdad no lo sé Hatake, hemos estado huyendo de kiri desde hace un tiempo y hemos causado problemas en varios sitios, no estamos seguros-contesto el shinobigatana junto a Haku-bueno, considerando sus problemas-dijo Anko-que tal si vienen con nosotros-dijo ella, haciendo que nadie la entendiera-me refiero, que vengan con nosotros a Konoha, podrían vivir en paz, y comenzar de nuevo-dijo Anko, poniendo a pensar a todos-cuál es el truco-pregunto Haku-ninguno, es que Naruto-dijo señalando al cazador que estaba fuera, solo lo podían ver por la ventana-no los quiso matar, y él es alguien que vive de eso-dijo Anko-por lo que él cree que ustedes deban vivir-concluyo-y como estas tan segura-pregunto Zabuza- porque…

**Flash back**

Estaba el equipo once por salir de la aldea-y porque vives fuera de la aldea Naruto-pregunto Hanabi-porque estas personas se aterrarían al ver mis trofeos-dijo el sin interés alguno, ace tiempo quito los cadáveres humanos para no asustar a sus compañeras, pero no se deciso de los de animales-tus trofeos?, pero no lo entiendo, porque solo vives de matar, desollar y colgar animales, eso no es nada sano-dijo con algo de molestia Nami-porque así fui criado-respondió el, Anko lo miro-y no has conocido algo que no hayas querido matar antes-pregunto curiosa, y sus alumnas también quisieron saber-pues no, Anko-sensei, en mi tribu, se nos enseña, siempre tratar y matar a nuestra presa como eso, una presa, de eso vivimos, pero cuando encuentras algo dispuesto a pelar, le concedes su deseo, peleas para demostrar que hay honor, pero aun así, es una presa a la cual colgar, pero solo a aquellas presas dignas de vivir, se les deja de cazar, y les das la oportunidad de vivir, pero hasta ahora, no encuentro una presa que llegue a ese punto-termino él.

**Fin del flash back**

Al terminar su explicación, todos se sorprendieron-(Naruto-nisan, quienes te criaron)-se preguntó Naruko con un muy ligero y extraño sonrojo, que para su suerte nadie noto, mientras, Haku estaba pensativa-(abra sido por la historia que le conté)-se preguntaba, mientras, los pensamientos de Zabuza eran-(este chico es interesante, me gustaría pelear con él un día…. Ya tome mi decisión)-pensó para levantarse-aceptamos-dijo el sorprendiendo a Haku-pero Zabuza-sama…-Haku no se confiaba pero Zabuza dijo-Haku, ellos nos están dando una oportunidad de mejor vida, es algo que no dejare pasar, así podríamos descansar de tantos Ambu de Kiri que inteten matarnos-dijo dejándola pensando-entonces ya se decidió, vendrán con nosotros-dijo kakashi.

Así fue pasando el tiempo y el puente por fin se terminó, y los servicios de los ninjas ya no eran necesarios, por lo que estos emprendieron camino a Konoha, sin prisas y sin preocupaciones, pero algo que intrigaba mucho era el sabueso del rubio de mascara-que animal es-pregunto Haku al rubio-es un sabueso Cazador, mi compañero-respondió este, para quedarse callado el resto del camino.

Haku observaba que Naruko hablaba o intentaba hablar mucho con Naruto, en todo el camino, y le extraño bastante, además de que por alguna extraña razón le molesto, pero no más que cuando se enteró que Zabuza compartía los ismos gustos en libros que kakashi.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hola amigos, como están, primero que nada, lamento si me tarde en subir el cap y lamento si es muy corto, pero en días de exámenes no podía escribir por tener que estudiar, bueno, en fin, agradezco mucho su tiempo y aprecio por el fic, y también informo que…**

**Nami Uchiha y Hanabi Hyuga estarán en el harem por petición de mis lectores,**

**Además d que también informo que pensaba poner a kurenai, pero no será posible**

**Bueno eso de momento a sido todo, si no les gusto por favor díganme, dejen sus rviews y críticas constructivas, sin más que decir me despido**

**Asta otra**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola amigos míos, soy master y les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, y que en espero les guste. Sin más comencemos.**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Estaban en el viaje de regreso a la aldea, todos estaban caminando tranquilamente, probablemente llegarían en una hora, por lo que pararon a descansar, todos tenían algo de hambre por lo que el rubio dijo-hiere a cazar algo-dijo el poniéndose de pie y silbando para ser seguido por su sabueso, entonces iba a entrar al bosque pero Naruko hablo-voy contigo Naru…-no termino porque Haku interrumpió-yo también-dijo ella rápidamente, eso extraño mucho a todos, y mas a la misma Haku, ella no hacia eso, pero al rubio le dio igual-como quieran, pero lo harán a mi modo-dijo él.

Comenzaron a caminar y pasaron un largo rato caminando, y de vez en cuando las chicas veían como el sabueso del rubio olfateaba la tierra, y cuando capto un olor, comenzó a seguir el rastro, y después de un momento de olfatear comenzó a correr-díganme-dijo el dando un gran salto llegando a las ramas altas de un árbol, ellas hicieron igual, entonces vieron como el sabueso en el suelo perseguía a dos liebres marrones, de buen tamaño, comenzaron a saltar para seguir a las liebres y al sabueso de Naruto por unos momentos entonces el rubio les dijo-dibídanse y rodeen- no lo entendieron pero supusieron que tenían que adelantarse a las liebres y capturarlas, lo que hicieron, cuando las liebres se separaron del sabueso, ellas aparecieron y las capturaron, entonces un par de cuchillos fueron lanzados de la nada y se clavaron en sus pescuezos, matando a las liebres al instante-listo-dijo el rubio cayendo de los arboles frente a ambas chicas, entonces el sabueso llego a su lado-podemos irnos ya-dijo el para darse la vuelta y caminar, las chicas y el sabueso lo siguieron.

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio entre los tres, algo incomodo por lo que Haku queriendo conversar saco un tema que no la dejaba desde que salieron de Nami no Kuni-Naruto-san, no sé si le molesto pero, me preguntaba, que era esa criatura en la que usted se transformó en el puente-pregunto con duda, y Naruko aunque no quería molestar a su hermano, quería saber que fue eso, Naruto se detuvo un momento para poder voltear a verlas y responder-eso en lo que me transforme Haku-san, era un Yautja-dijo el viendo a ambas chicas, esa respuesta las confundió-y que es un Yautja-pregunto con duda Naruko, después de esa pregunta Naruto miro al cielo, y aunque a pesar de su máscara no se notaba, se podía sentir un ambiente de melancolía-la raza que me crió-dijo el metido en sus pensamientos, sin querer, recordando a su madre, la tribu, al jefe, pero sobre todo a su más preciada amiga-(Tituga)-pensó, el nombre de aquella amiga que se había ido de la tribu por una estupidez(_ a ojos de é_l), mientras él pensaba eso Haku pensaba-(rasa que lo crió, a que se refiere)-se preguntaba con intriga, y Naruko-(Ni-san, que te abran enseñado)-se preguntaba ella preocupada-nos contarías como te transformaste si dices que son de otra rasa-pregunto Haku, sorprendiendo a Naruko, que iba a hablar pero su hermano se le adelanto, mientras Naruto se salía de sus pensamientos y las miraba-bueno, es algo que no sé cómo decir, pero les diré esto, es como un kekkei genkai, solo despierta en una circunstancia de peligro-dijo para retomar camino sin volver a dirigir palabra, confundiendo mucho a Naruko, pues ella era su hermana y no podía hacer eso.

Tras haber regresado y comido, siguieron su camino a la aldea, donde las personas veían a Zabuza y Haku con intriga, miedo, entre otras cosas, estuvieron caminando hasta llegar a la torre del Hokage, para dar el informe de la misión, caminaron un buen rato por la aldea y una vez frente a la puerta de la oficina y tras recibir un *adelante* de parte del Hokage entraron todos a la oficina del Yondaime, cuando entraron, el mismo se sorprendió de la presencia de los Ninjas de kiri, pero una vez explicada la situación y dado el reporte de la misión, el kage hablo-bien, dado el éxito de la misión y los nuevos residentes de la aldea, les daré a ambos equipos un descanso de una semana de misiones, pueden retirarse a descansar, espeto por favor ustedes Zabuza-san y tú también Naruto-dijo el Kage, todos salieron enseguida, dejando a los de kiri y a un fastidiado Naruto-que desea Hokage-pregunto cortante Naruto, sorprendiendo un poco a los de kiri por la falta de respeto, pero notaron que el mencionado solo bajaba minúscula mente la cabeza-bueno, a eso iba, Naruto, dado tu estatus de ninja en servicio, ya no se puede tolerar que vivas fuera de la aldea-dijo haciendo que Naruto gruñera- es por eso que en el tiempo que estuviste fuera tuve que hacer un trámite para que vivas en un edificio de apartamentos, y como no tenía previsto que vendrían ustedes-viendo a Zabuza y Haku -vivirán en el mismo edificio-dijo el, cosa que los de kiri aceptaron-como sea, iré por mis trofeos-dijo Naruto a punto de salir de la sala-espera Naruto, dado que vivirán en el mismo edificio creo recomendable que vallan juntos, aquí están sus llaves y la dirección-dándole ambas cosas a Naruto- y también creo que vedes desacerté de tus trofeos, pues muchas personas entraran en panico he intentarian sacarte de la aldea, y no quiero eso-lo ultimo lo dijo en vos baja, para que nadie lo ollera-Zabusa-san le pido que por favor una vez que se instalen venga aquí para arreglar su entrada a la aldea-dijo viendo al shinobigatana, el cual asintió, entonces vio a Naruto-naru…-pero no termino porque este salió del lugar.

Tras salir de la torre los de kiri siguieron a Naruto para ir al apartamento que les mencionaron pero con forme avanzaban notaban que no era el camino correcto-he, Naruto-san a donde vamos, esta no es la dirección-pregunto Haku-pues preferiría ir primero por mis trofeos, si viviré dentro de la aldea no quiero que se los lleve alguien-dijo el sin interés, ellos aun así les extraño, llegaron a un camino de la salida de la aldea y fueron por un sendero el cual siguieron por un rato hasta que se toparon una zona con muchos cadáveres de animales desollados y colgados de los árboles, eso dejo a los de kiri sorprendidos-qu-que paso aquí-pregunto con intriga Haku, entonces tanto ella como Zabuza vieron como el rubio daba un salto y muy hábilmente descolgó uno de esos cadáveres y lo dejo caer, vieron como hizo lo mismo con el resto de los cadáveres, después vieron como los apilaba en una parte del improvisado campamento, vieron como el rubio se posicionaba por encima de los cadáveres y de una bolsa que tenía saco un extraño frasco que brillaba en color azul, el cual abrió y derramaba un líquido igualmente azul, el cual parecía ácido por el hecho de derretir los cadáveres, y vieron con sorpresa, no dejó ninguna marca o rastro.

Tras la sorpresa el rubio solo camino y cuando estaba más atrás de ellos volteo a verlos y pregunto-vienen o no-dijo para caminar nuebamente, los dos de Kiri salieron de la estupefacción y decidieron seguirlo.

**Rato después, tras instalarse**

Luego de haber llegado a su apartamento nuevo Naruto se dedicó a verlo bien, era pequeño, con una sala de estar pegada a una cocina-comedor para tres personas, una habitación y un baño, su sabueso al entrar se fue a echar encima dela alfombra de la sala durmiendo un poco-se merece su descanso, no ha dormido mucho-se dijo a si mismo, camino por su nuevo apartamento viendo bien su alrededor-necesita trofeos-dijo pensativo viviendo el vacío y pequeño lugar, pero lo dejo para después, decidió seguir el ejemplo de su sabueso y dormir, no le gustaba recordar el pasado, le costó acostumbrarse pues el generalmente dormía en camas de hojas y ramas o en los árboles, pero al final termino durmiendo.

**Flash back, sueño**

En la aldea de los Yautja se puede apreciar a unos pocos, que eran niños, no había adultos puesto que ellos estaban cazando sus presas o unos pocos que se quedaron usaban su dispositivo de invisibilidad, entre todos los niños, avía uno sumamente distinto, que se encontraba alejado del resto, estaba con la cabeza abajo, la razón, muy simple, no era como los demás, y eso era algo muy notable, el niño rubio apenas en sus seis años de vida, notaba claramente la diferencia, era inteligente para darse cuenta, sabía perfectamente que no era como los demás, era pequeño a comparación de los demás, no tenía garras, no tenía fuerza, su pelo era muy delgado y corto(_**igual que en el canon)**_ en lugar de los colmillos salidos y dientes afilados de todos, sus dientes estaban completamente unidos y pegados a sus colmillos, además que sus mejillas no se abrían coo las de los demás y tenía lo que creía bigotes en ellas y tenía algo raro en el centro de su cara ¿Cómo se llamaba?-**se llama nariz, Naruto-**dijo el maestro del niño-(gracias Kurama-sensei)agradeció por recordar, su sensei era de los pocos con quienes contaba, el niño solo contaba con su madre, el líder de la tribu y su mejor amiga, pues él era un bicho raro entre los de su aldea, su única amiga, era más pequeña en comparación de los demás, como de la estatura del rubio de seis años.

Paso el rato cuando esa niña Yautja llego a donde estaba el-HOLA NARUTO-dijo alegremente (_**naruto y kurama hablan normal, pero cuando habla con los Yautja solo son gruñidos, es para aclarar) **_el niño rubio vio como llegaba con él una niña Yautja con una tela blanca a modo de vestido-hola Tituga-saludo el viéndola con una sonrisa, ella era su única amiga entre "su" raza, y él lo agradecía mucho, se habían hacho grandes amigos por que ambos eran débiles en comparación del resto, y eso los hacía sentir que no estaban solos, Tituga era una niña Yautja de piel amarilla y manchas marrón oscuro, parecidas a un jaguar, tenía rasgos más finos que las niñas de la tribu y tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, como esmeraldas, pasaron un rato y todo era diversión para ellos, pero no para cierto inquilino del rubio-**naruto, naruto, deben de estar alerta, presiento algo malo-**dijo el zorro dentro del rubio, el rubio se distrajo un poco-(que pasa kurama-sensei)le pregunto-**que de…-**no termino porque en una parte de la aldea o tribu hay una explosión que asusto a todos los niños Yautja, varios de los que los vigilaban caían, desactivando sus dispositivos de invisibilidad, muertos.

**Cambio de escena**

Se puede ver a varios Yautja más grandes de lo normal, con piel más oscura y sus máscaras adornadas con huesos, estaban arrastrando a Niños amarrados de la tribu, estos Yautja eran de la otra tribu, la cual era enemiga de la suya, ellos no cazaban en territorio de sus presas como lo hacían en la tribu de Naruto, ellos llevaban sus presas y las casaban en un terreno que conocían peo no sus presas, eran unos cobardes, los llevaron a una zona cercana a su tribu donde los colgaron de sus ataduras en estructuras de roca-COBARDES-grito Naruto, los mencionados lo vieron como un bicho raro, entonces se le acercaron y uno le dio un gran golpe en su cara, haciéndolo sangrar un poco.

**Cambio de escena**

De los niños de la tribu, solo quedaban cuatro, incluyendo a Naruto y a Tituga, los que los capturaron fueron torturando y desollando a los demás uno por uno, mientras estaban vivos, eso los hacia gritar de dolor, Tituga en ese punto estaba llorando, Naruto veía con ojos muy abiertos llenos de furia a los cazadores de la otra tribu, vio como uno se acercaba a Tituga, ella lloraba, de pronto hubo otra explosión, se sorprendieron y miraron por todos lados, apareció uno de los de la tribu de Naruto, el cual estaba seguro que no venía a salvarlos, en su tribu no importa quien viva o quien muera, la razón por la que estaba era que cuando alguien de la otra tribu o algún invasor llegara a la de ellos, lo cazaban, lo mataban y lo convertían en trofeo.

Pasaron uso largos minutos viendo como el cazador asesinaba a los de la otra tribu, cuando los miro a ellos, un rayo de energía lo atravesó, manchando a Naruto y a Tituga con la sangre verde de los Yautja.

**Cambio de escena**

Vio como ataban a Tituga a un pilar de roca donde planeaban desollarla, Tituga estaba llorando, mirándolo con miedo y tristeza en sus ojos, él no estaba asustado, tampoco tenía miedo, solo incertidumbre y enojo, se sentía impotente-(QUE PUEDO HASER)-grito en su mente, su sensei hacia todo por calmarlo, pero mientras más veía como Tituga lloraba más furioso se ponía-(se acabó, ahora ellos serán…)-comenzó en sus pensamientos muy molesto-MIS PRESAS-grito en el dialecto Yautja, un grito que resonó en la jungla muy fuerte, Tituga y los otros Yautja de la otra tribu voltearon a verlo, el niño comenzó a convulsionarse, desprendiendo una extraña energía para ellos, una muy macabra, con una tremenda sed de sangre, dentro del niño Kurama sentía como si le quitaran toda su energía-**(diablos, su cuerpo está tomando lo poco que quedo de mi chakra, que le pasa)-**se preguntaba el zorro muy preocupado por su rubio alumno, mientras eso pasaba dentro, por fuera del rubio Naruto estaba sufriendo cambios, tanto Tituga como los que la ataron veían que al rubio se le engrosaba y alargaba su cabello, además de alaciarse, de su boca comenzó a salir sangre, observando como sus colmillos eran la fuente, dio un grito al cielo y sus colmillos salieron de su cara, traspasando sus mejillas jalándolas con ellos, sus otros dientes se afilaban, su piel se tornaba de un color verde pálido y en su espalda se hacía verde más oscuro, sus ojos se bordeaban de negro, y crecía un poco de tamaño.

Ante ellos estaba un Yautja niño de pelo rubio, que anteriormente era visto como bicho raro, estaban sorprendidos, que cosa había pasado, Tituga veía a Naruto intrigada y sorprendida, este se avía quedado con la mirada baja cuando dejo de desprender esa energía extraña, los que la capturaron se acercaron, iban a intentar tocarlo, pero antes de hacerlo, levanto la mirada, mostrando gran furia en sus ojos, comenzó a moverse muy bruscamente, logrando romper sus ataduras, cayendo en el piso frente a ellos, justo antes de abalanzarse.

**Fin flash back**

Naruto despertó en ese momento, ese recuerdo era algo que nunca le agrado, hace mucho dejo de pensar en eso, porque lo recordaba ahora, el había odiado mucho ese día, después que se transformó por primera vez logro herir gravemente a esos Yautja y después volvió a la normalidad, con sus rasgos físicos actuales _**(sus marcas más gruesas y sus ojos bordeados con negro y sus garras),**_para que después de eso otro cazador de la tribu los encontrara y matara a los otros Yautja, así volvieron a la aldea-**chico cálmate-**le dijo su sensei para tranquilisarlo-(lo ciento kurama-sensei, es que odio recordar eso)-se disculpó-**es por ella, verdad**-pregunto el zorro, el rubio suspiro-si-fue su respuesta-ese día la echaron de la tribu por no haber peleado para liberarse-recordó-la expulsaron por sentir miedo-siguio el rubio-**Naruto, recuerda que volvería el día que fuera considerada lista para ser cazadora, y antes de venir a esta aldea recibimos una carta del jefe de la tribu, diciendo que ella volvería-**lo tranquilizo su maestro-lo sé pero me hubiera gustado poder verla de nuevo, aunque sea de vistazo-dijo en su mente, decaído, su sensei dio un suspiro y lo trato de animar.

Salió de su cuarto tras un rato y fue a fuera del apartamento, a ver la aldea-parece que tendré que estar aquí a partir de ahora, ya que no puedo cazar, no estaría mal un paseo-dijo para bajar del edificio y comenzar a caminar sin rumbo aparente por la aldea, a cada momento desde que comenzó a caminar, el rubio noto que recibía miradas extrañas de todos los aldeanos-(kurama-sensei, sabe porque me mira así)-pregunto sin entender nada de porque lo miraban-**hay Naruto, creeme que a beses cuestiono el cómo te enseñaron los cazadores-**dijo kurama-**(lo repito, a la hora de matar eres un genio pero para otra cosas no eres más que un niño)**-pensó el enorme zorro con fastidio, y es que era cierto, Naruto estaba recibiendo miradas nada santas de las mujeres de la aldea, las cuales lo desnudaban y/o violaban con la mirada, mientras los hombres solo compartían un pensamiento al ver a todas las mujeres que veían a Naruto, ese pensamiento era-(maldito rubio suertudo)-

Naruto dejo de presar atención a su alrededor y llego a un restaurante muy conocido para todos-hola Naruto-san, como estas-le pregunto Ayame, recargándose en la barra para recivirlo-bien Ayame-san, gracias-dijo sentándose frente a ella en la barra, desde que comenzó con las misiones, se avía convertido en un cliente regular del local, y Ayame de alguna forma se había hecho su amiga-bien, bien, que te sirvo Naruto-le pregunto-lo de siempre por favor-pidió amablemente-a la orden-dijo ella para ir dentro y comenzar a preparar el ramen, Naruto solo se quedó esperando su platillo.

**Rato después**

Naruto estaba saliendo del local de Ramen, tras haber pagado los setenta platos que se comió -vuelve pronto Naruto-le dijo Ayame despidiéndose, el actinio y se fue, para el era extraño no mostrar su rostro ya que se convirtio en su amiga pero aun así no lo haría, no quería que supieran que pertenecía a la familia del Hokage, siguió caminando por la aldea hasta que llago frente a una tienda de flores-(no estaría mal ambientar el apartamento)-pensó, el siempre prefirió un ambiente de jungla, tras ver un poco el lugar observo las plantas exhibidas entonces entro.

Mientras dentro de la florería, se encontraban Ino Yamanaka hablando con su amiga Tenten-espero que alguien venga hoy, casi no hemos vendido nada esta semana-se quejó Ino-tranquila amiga, siempre abra alguien que quera flores, por más raro que sea-dijo la castaña de moñitos-solo espero que sea bue…-no termino porque alguien entro a la florería, ambas chicas voltearon y encontraron a un rubio con una extraña vestimenta y su rostro era cubierto por una máscara metálica, pero lo que a Ino le llamo la atención era su ropa, que no se quejaba de lo que veía gracias a ella, pero era ropa muy mala, según ella, pero al rubio le quedaba muy bien-hola-saludo Naruto-hola-saludaron ellas-en que puedo ayudarte-pregunto Ino al rubio, pero antes de que pudiera contestar-eres tu-dijo Tenten alegre-ha, hola Tenten-san-dijo el viendo a la chica-ya se cocían-pregunto Ino-de cierta forma, u día mis armas se cayeron cuando choque con él y entonces me ayudo a recogerlas, me presente, se disculpó pero no le pude preguntar su nombre-narro la castaña-por cierto aún no se tu nombre-dijo ella viéndolo-Naruto-dijo sin más y entro a la tienda buscando algo.

Mientras las chicas lo miraban registrando la florería, Tenten le dijo a Ino-su nombre se parece al de Naruko-san-dijo ella-si lo sé-comento Ino, siguiendo mirándolo-pero admite que se ve muy bien-dijo la rubia de coleta, con una sonrisa algo picara, Tenten abrió los ojos y se sonrojo un poco-pues eso sí, pero eso no es importante-desviando el tema-puedo oírlas lo sabían-dijo el rubio que estaba algo alejado buscando unas plantas, sorprendiéndolas pues ellas estaban hablando con susurros y él estaba alejado-como nos escuchó-susurro Ino-con nada realmente, solo tengo un buen oído-respondió el rubio yendo a la barra-quisiera esto, por favor-dijo colocando unas cosas en la barra, que era un costal de tierra y unas cuantas semillas, además de una flor amarilla con violeta muy exótica-es-está bien-dijo ella comenzando a hacer cuentas, el rubio pago y se fue con sus cosas. La rubia y la castaña se quedaron viendo la puerta-amiga, creo que encontré a mi chico-dijo la rubia feliz, la castaña la miro extraño, pero entonces reparo en algo-ha no, no puedes, apenas lo conoces-dijo ella, la rubia la miro-porque, acaso tu pensabas quedártelo-dijo pícaramente, sonrojando un poco a Tenten.

Mientras el rubio fue directo a su nuevo hogar, al entrar encontró a su sabueso despierto esperándolo-grgrgrrggrrgr grrgrggr(traducción: hola, ayúdame con esto)-entonces le dio el costal, el sabueso lo miro y despues de una señal del rubio mordió el costal, rasgando la tela, entonces arrastro el costal por todo el sitio menos la alfombra-(parece que ese sitio le agrado)-pensó, pronto todo se cubrió de tierra-bien-dijo sacando de su maceta la flor que compro y la coloco en la tierra, después en algunas esquinas y orillas del apartamento hecho las semillas, saco un cilindro como el que uso para deshacer sus trofeos pero este era color verde, lo vertió en la flor y en donde hecho las semillas, entonces las plantas comenzaron a crecer rápidamente, en unos minutos el apartamento se había convertido en una mini jungla con muebles-bien, hogar dulce hogar-dijo entrando a su nuevo cuarto.

**Lugar desconocido**

En lo que podía verse como un laboratorio o un lugar muy extraño con estructura de metal, con bastante tecnología, oscuro, una puerta se abre dejando ver una silueta femenina con la de un animal muy extraño, esta silueta comenzó a caminar lentamente por el lugar, que se comenzó a iluminar tenue mente, sin dejar verla todavía, en una computadora se ve la imagen de un sistema planetario con varios de los planetas tachados, unas manos se colocaron a los lados de la pantalla, la cual señalo otro planeta, el cual era color azul mayormente con una masa continental en el de color verde y otras partes de color café, la silueta miraba como es que se fijaba una trayectoria-pronto, pronto te hallare, y por fin podre estar junto a ti-dijo la extraña figura con un toque de esperanza, caminando de nuevo por el lugar y preciono un botón en un panel, entonces unas de las paredes de lugar se abría revelando que eran ventanas, que dejaban ver una infinidad de estrellas alrededor y mucho más adelante el planeta que estaba marcado-te extraño mucho, amor mío…Naruto-dijo la figura femenina sin salir de las sombras, dentro de una nave que cada momento más se acercaba al planeta.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Que tal mis amigos, que les a parecido**_

_**Bueno, antes que nada, sé que me tarde mucho pero no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero bueno, que les parece, muchos dirán que fue de rellano el capítulo, pero como notaron ya tenemos el movimiento para el Harem y esperemos que lleguemos pronto a eso.**_

_**Verán me he tardado por la escuela, no me está dejando tiempo de escribir y las ideas no me brotan, pero bueno, ay que seguir**_

_**En verdad espero les allá gustado y nos leemos luego, adiós.**_

_**de nuevo, lamento lo corto, pero no puedo hacer mucho con todas mis tareas**_


End file.
